Gender Bender Naruto,The Series: Sneaks and Peeks
by kiotsukatanna
Summary: Based off my GBNaru Series on DeviantART, here I have a collection of bits and pieces from that Universe which I have created. Meant to hold off my fans until I begin posting my Work-in-Progress fanfic, I present the Sneaks and Peeks of my GBNaru. Enjoy.
1. Love at First Sight

A/N: Hello, everyone! And welcome to my little hoard of fanfiction. Here you will find glimpses and peeks into my GenderBenderNaruto - The Series (a fanfic yet to be written, but planned).

**Artwork and details of this series can be found here: kiotsukatanna(dot)deviantart(dot)com **_(This link can also be found in my profile.)_

**I suggest you go there to understand what each character looks like and who is who. (Names and who is who are under my Journal. Pictures of Characters can be found in my Gallery)  
**

Okay, here you go! Now, enjoy!

* * *

#1

Title:** Love at First Sight**

Words: 475

Characters: FemLee (Ryoko/Ry-Lee), GuySakura (Seiichi), FemNaruto (Nariko)

Warnings: None

Pairings: Slight, one-sided SeiiRyo (a.k.a. LeeSaku)

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them.... EVER.

* * *

_'This' means Thoughts_

"This" means Talking

* * *

Just then, Ry-Lee, or Ryoko, spied Seiichi. Her eyes widened and a blush formed upon her cheeks. A goofy smile stretched across her lips and anyone could have sworn hearts appeared above her head.

"Ah!" she cried jubilantly, hands clutched to her chest. "The Seed of Love has blossomed within my Heart in the form of the Most Handsome Seiichi-kun!"

In a flash of movement, Ryoko stood in front of Seiichi, her bandaged hands clasped in front of her and a surprisingly shy blush on her cheeks.

"Heh?" Seiichi said, blinking in surprise at the girl that had appeared in front of him. "Um... hi?"

Ryoko just continued to stare at him, speechless and blushing.

"Er..." the pink-haired boy muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

"Hey!" Nariko cried, relieving the tension. "You're that girl from earlier! Ro... Rye... Ry..."

This snapped Ryoko from her trance as she beamed at the blonde-haired girl. "Ah, Yes! I am the Fierce Green Beauty of Konoha..." She struck a pose. "Ry-Lee!"

Then, she blushed and smiled shyly at Seiichi. "But you may call me Ryoko if you wish."

Seiichi just gave the girl an odd look and chuckled nervously. "Um... right. Whatever you say, Ryoko."

The pink-haired boy was startled to see the older girl stifle a squeal, her grin growing broader, her eyes brighter, and the blush on her cheeks a darker shade of red.

_'He called me Ryoko!'_ she giggled internally to herself, finding herself liking the boy with the strange colored hair even more than she already did.

Seiichi just stared at her, confused and more than just a little weirded out by the strange girl. What was wrong with her?...

He soon received his answer.

"Um... I was wondering..." Ryoko mumbled nervously, hands squeezing each other anxiously and eyes turned towards the floor.

"Um... yeah... Ryoko?" Seiichi said, looking at her uneasily.

The girl snapped her head up at the sound of her name, her dark orbs burning with excitement.

"Will you go out with me?!" She cried, grinning broadly.

The pink-haired boy froze, eyes wide as he stared at Ryoko in disbelief and shock. Internally, his Inner had just collapsed backwards, just as shocked as he.

_'Crap,'_ they both thought at the same time.

Seiichi's eye twitched and he felt like he could fall backwards himself.

_'Why ME?...' _he moaned pitifully to himself, bemoaning his ability to attract the strangest of girls and yet, not the one he wanted.

All the while, Ryoko continued to watch him anxiously, awaiting his answer.

* * *

A/N: There is more to come so be on the look out!


	2. Preliminary Exams: Hyuuga Battle

A/N: To put it simply, this is my GenderBender equivalent of the Pre-Hyuuga Battle talking. Specifically, when Hinata was feeling a little down while Neji was trying to make her quit, and Naruto finally tells her not to back down.

* * *

#2

Title:** Preliminary Exams: Hyuuga Battle  
**

Words: 877

Characters: FemNaruto (Nariko), GuyHinata (Hansuke), FemNeji (Nami), Brief mention of GuySakura (Seiichi), Brief mention of FemKiba (Kira)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None (But depending on your perspective, it could be slight HanNari (a.k.a. NaruHina))

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them.... EVER.

* * *

_'This' means Thoughts_

"This" means Talking

* * *

Nariko gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes, her body shaking in anger. How dare she... How dare she act as if she was so high and mighty! How dare she call Hansuke a failure when he was trying so hard! How dare she...

The blonde kunoichi felt her fury build up within her until she could barely stand it. She glared down at the brown-haired Hyuuga girl who continued to beat down her cousin with each word she said. She watched as Hansuke curled up further and further into himself as if trying to make himself as small as possible, a feat his height made difficult to accomplish.

She gripped the metal railing until her knuckles turned white as her heart burned with anger, words of her past coming to haunt her with every statement made, every syllable uttered.

Failure... Failure... Failure...

Unknown to her though, a certain Hyuuga boy was having similar thoughts.

Failure... Failure... Failure...

Hansuke felt like he could die. He felt he could be slowly burned alive and it wouldn't be as torturous as what his cousin was doing to him. He hunched his body further forward, back bent over awkwardly and his shoulders nearly reaching past his ears. His hands, clenched into tight fists, were stiff at his sides, unable to find anything better to do with them. His face was burning; he could feel it. He knew it must be far past any shade of red deemed natural and he knew why this was so.

He didn't think he'd ever felt so ashamed, so humiliated as he did right now. What was he doing here? Was he really so naive, so stupid that he thought he would be able to do this? He squeezed his eyes shut. What was he thinking? He wasn't made to be a shinobi. He knew that. He was too... soft, too kind, too trusting. (Oh god, he sounded like a girl.) He wasn't a fighter. In fact, he hated fighting. And if that wasn't enough, his height made maneuvering difficult and walking cumbersome. He constantly tripped over his own feet and nearly always managed to knock his head on some low branch or doorway. Not exactly what you'd call stealthy ninja material.

He winced as he painfully recalled one of his more recent encounters with a tree in the Forest of Death. The thought only seemed to add to the heavy weight bearing down on him, caused by Nami's words and his own self-doubts.

He had been a fool to agree to this match. Why hadn't he taken Kira's advice? She knew how much Nami intimidated him, how close to heart he took his cousin's words despite his constant attempts not to, how cruel she could really be. . . He'd known it too. But of course, he had to hope, had to believe that everything he'd worked for, everything he'd done until now would mean something, that maybe he could finally prove his worth.

But with every word that Nami said, he found that hope, that belief shattered into a million tiny shards, so much so that he couldn't even remember why he'd believed it in the first place. . .

And then, in the next split second, he was reminded.

"You, Hansuke-sama," the brunette stated coldly," are a failure." Her eyes narrowed. "And are forever fated to be one."

In that same moment, Nariko snapped.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!?" the blonde cried angrily, all self-control gone from her being. "How dare you say that!? How dare you think you have the right to tell someone what they are or what they aren't!? How dare you tell him that he's a failure, you arrogant little brat!!"

Ignoring the startled look Seiichi was giving her, the female jyunnchuriki snapped her burning blue eyes to Hansuke's wide-eyed expression.

"Don't just stand there and let her walk all over you! Do something about it!" Nariko leaned on the rail and grinned at the Hyuuga boy. "Kick her butt, Hansuke! Come on! Show her who's boss! I know you can do it!"

_'Nariko-chan. . .' _Hansuke thought, pale eyes a mixture of shock and wonder. Slowly, his face drained of its red color and transformed back into its normal pallor. His shoulders relaxed themselves and his back straightened, returning him to his rightful height as the crushing weight of before was chased away by Nariko's words. The dark-haired Hyuuga ducked his head slightly as a grin crept across his face. _'Thank you, Nariko-chan, for reminding me... exactly why I came... exactly why I wanted this... '_

Hansuke closed his eyes, feeling confidence fill his body with its power and warmth. _'I'm sorry I forgot, that I doubted even for a moment...'_ His eyes snapped back open revealing his family's famous all-seeing eye, veins bubbling up at the corners with a faint popping noise. _'Thank you...' _And then, Hansuke slipped into the familiar stance he'd taken so many times before. Decision made, he stared down his cousin, awaiting her reaction.

* * *

A/N: There is more to come so be on the look out!


	3. Teacher to Mother, Student to Daughter

* * *

A/N: I've always loved the idea of Iruka being like a father to Naruto, so in the case of FemIruka and FemNaruto, I like picturing them like a Mother and Daughter. Plus, them being girls, I would also think they would be a little close than Naruto and Iruka. That being said, I hope you can understand a little better WHY I wrote this.

* * *

#3

Title: **Teacher to Mother, Student to Daughter**

Words: 387

Characters: FemIruka (Izumi), FemNaruto (Nariko)

Warnings: Some Mother/Daughter Fluffiness

Pairings: None (XP I've never been a fan of IruNaru... at least in THAT way.)

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them.... EVER.

* * *

_'This' means Thoughts_

"This" means Talking

* * *

**J****apanese Volcabulary:**

Okaa-san: Mother

Musume: Daughter

* * *

Later in the Story...

(After the Valley of the End?...)

"Izumi-sensei?" Nariko said softly, drawing her teacher's attention.

"Yes, Nariko?" the brown-haired woman replied.

"If..." the blonde started. "If my mother, my birth mother were to maybe come to me, somehow alive..."

"Yes?..." Izumi coaxed, frowning but curious.

Nariko took a breath in before turning to look at Izumi. "...She wouldn't be my Okaa-san."

The woman blinked, surprised by her student's words before furrowing her brow in confusion. "Why not? She's your mother..."

The female jyuunchuriki shook her head. "She may have given birth to me, but she wasn't there..." She looked at Izumi. "Someone else was..."

Izumi felt her heart stop before thumping erratically. Was Nariko saying what she thought she was?... "Nariko..."

The preteen glanced away, gnawing on her lip. She swallowed and opened her mouth. "Izumi-sensei?..."

The brunette swallowed too, feeling a strange stinging in her eyes. "Yes, Nariko?.."

The girl took a deep breath and looked into her teacher's anxious brown eyes. "...Can I call you 'kaa-san?..."

Izumi felt like she could cry. In fact, she was sure the burning in her eyes were tears. "You... You'd want to?... But... she's your mother..."

Nariko stared at her sensei, blue eyes shinier than normal. "But you were always there..."

Izumi worked to swallow around the lump in her throat, only succeeding in emitting a sort of choked sob. Taking a deep breath of her own, the older woman gave the blonde the best smile she could under the circumstances, which turned out to be a watery grin. "Nariko... I would be honored if you wanted to call me 'kaa-san..."

The female jyuunchuriki's face immediately split into one of her megawatt smiles as she glanced away in thought.

"Izumi-kaasan..." she turned back to the brunette, grinning broadly. "I like the sound of that."

Izumi smiled and hugged the girl who, though startled at first, leaned back in to return the gesture.

"I love you, Musume..." Izumi whispered.

Nariko grinned, burying her face in Izumi's chunin vest. "I love you too, Okaa-san... I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: There is more to come so be on the look out!

* * *


	4. Argument between Siblings

A/N: I was just thinking about my GenderBender Sand Siblings one day, and I pictured an argument between GuyTemari and FemKankuro about FemGaara. Set later, after the Chunin Exams, and to best understand this, I highly recommend you read the Quick Background Check. This is one of those things that is PRETTY different from the original.

* * *

#4

Title:** Argument between Siblings  
**

Words: 236

Characters: GuyTemari (Tetsuya), FemKankuro (Kaneko), Brief mention of FemYashamaru (Yasuko), Brief mention of FemGaara (Akako)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them.... EVER.

* * *

_'This' means Thoughts_

"This" means Talking

* * *

**Quick Background Check:**

-Female Yashamaru is alive and well and in fact, the sand sibs jounin-sensei. Yes, no Baki. She doesn't hate Akako, because Akako did not kill Yasuko's (FemYashamaru's) twin brother (guy version of the SandSib's Mom and now, the GBSandSib's Dad).

-The Former Kazekage (Female Kazekage, or Female version of the Sand Sib's Dad, now the GBSandSib's Mom) died during childbirth with Akako (FemGaara), so her husband (Yasuko's Twin Brother)took over her position.

-Akako's father hates Akako and thinks of her as a monster and being the younger twin, Yasuko has somewhat followed her older brother's orders to stay away from Akako... At least for the first few years or so. Eventually, she begged to be the Sand Sib's jounin-sensei and he, reluctantly, allowed it.

-Yasuko does not really see Akako as a monster, but is compassionate and sees her as her scarred and mentally abused little niece. She loves all 3 of them, though she does not make it TOO obvious before Shippuden. She doesn't wish to anger her brother because she still loves him too.

-Tetsuya's (GuyTemari) always followed what their father has said and never questioned it because he's always wanted his father's approval. Kaneko (FemKankuro) has listened to their Dad too but been a little torn between what her father's said and her aunt has said. Both rather contradictory to the other.

-And just like the Kazekage in the original, this Kazekage dies on the way to the Chunin Exams too...

* * *

(By the way, this sort of starts in the middle of the conversation as many of my little writings do. I like to start in the 'heat of the moment' I suppose you could say.)

Tetsuya frowned. "But Dad said-"

"That's all we've ever done!" Kaneko cried. "Listen to what Dad said! Tetsuya!" She stared at him, looking both exasperated and weary. "All we've ever done is what Dad told us to do, and look where it's gotten us!" She waved her hand and looked at him sadly. "We don't even know our own sister."

The blonde wouldn't meet his sibling's eyes as she continued.

"Our aunt loves our baby sister more than we do!" Kaneko said, eyes intense. "Do we ever listen to Aunt Yasuko? Never, not once! It's always 'Dad' this and 'Dad' that! Well, I'm sick of it!" She paused, gasping for breath, eyes burning. "...Tetsuya... Why not?..."

Tetsuya glanced at his sister, her eyes shinier than normal, and turned away, brows furrowed and eyes shut. "But Dad said..."

There was silence for a moment as Kaneko regarded her brother with unreadable eyes. She turned her head away, frowning deeply. "...Well, maybe I'm tired of listening to a dead man..." And with that, she left the room.

Tetsuya stood there, unmoving but for the opening of his eyes as he heard the door open. He turned his head towards the click that signaled the door shutting before sinking down on the couch, face buried in his hands, suddenly feeling very, _very_ alone...

* * *

A/N: There is more to come so be on the look out!


	5. Scars

* * *

A/N: First off, I DO know that the lines on Itachi's face on wrinkles. No need to tell me that. It's just that I decided that for FemItachi, I prefer the idea of them being scars she received on an early genin mission. Deal. So, I was just thinking about my Uchiha sisters, Pre-massacre, and this little starter... thing, came in to being.

* * *

#5

Title: **Scars**

Words: 188

Characters: FemSasuke (Sakaye), FemItachi (Ichiko)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None (=.= . . . I DO NOT like Uchiha-cest, okay? Don't come looking for it here.)

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them.... EVER.

* * *

_'This' means Thoughts_

"This" means Talking

* * *

**J****apanese Volcabulary:**

Aneki = Polite form of Older sister

* * *

(Was started, but didn't really finish it... *sigh*)

The first thing Sakaye remembered about her sister were her scars. She hadn't understood what they were when she had fist noticed them as a child and she had often put her chubby hands on each side of her Aneki's face and traced them with her thumbs, confused and curious. Her sister would just smile sadly and place her hands over Sakaye's little ones before leaning her forehead against the younger girl's own. They would just stare at each other, identical pairs of dark eyes wide and unblinking as Sakaye's tiny thumbs continued to rub the silvery-white lines on either side of her sister's nose.

Eventually, something would disturb them such as Sakaye's rumbling stomach and her older sibling would close her eyes, almost as if she were tired and press a soft kiss to Sakaye's forehead, before smiling and asking if she was hungry. She would nod and her Aneki would pick her up to carry her into the kitchen for a snack. And the moment would be gone.

The second thing she remembered was her sister's eyes.

(Incomplete)

* * *

A/N: I know it was short, but what can you do? I didn't feel like finishing. I have more to come so be on the look out!


	6. Kaneko and Yasuko

A/N: Just a little moment between Kaneko and her aunt I thought up. Delves a bit into Kaneko's character and how she must feel as the middle child. Reveals some of her feelings to Yasuko and such, and as per usual, begins in the middle of a conversation.

* * *

#6

Title:** Kaneko and Yasuko  
**

Words:657

Characters: FemKankuro (Kaneko), FemYashamaru (Yasuko), Brief mention of FemGaara (Akako), Brief mention of GuyTemari (Tetsuya)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them.... EVER.

* * *

_'This' means Thoughts_

"This" means Talking

* * *

(The Background Check in #4 will REALLY help you with this one.)

"It's always 'Akako' this and 'Akako' that!" Kaneko screamed at her aunt's startled expression. "That's how it's always been! Almost from the beginning!" She choked on the lump that had started to form in her throat. "It was never Kaneko... It was never me..." Her dark eyes, glossy with tears, stared down Yasuko's wide, sea foam green ones, an exact replica of her younger sibling's.

Kaneko's bottom lip trembled. "I was alone too you know... Tetsuya was always off training and trying to please Dad, Mom was dead, none of the other girls would come three feet near me, and you were always with Akako..."

Yasuko watched her niece eyes sympathetic and sad, and wet with tears of her own. "Kaneko sweetheart... She _needed_ me..."

Tears quivered at the edge of the brunette's dark lashes ready to fall. "I know, but..." Her breath hitched as she tried to choke back a sob. "...I needed you _too_..."

Then, she blinked, sending the tears rolling down her cheeks. A sob tore itself from her throat as she tightened her grip on her arms, almost as if she hugged herself hard enough, it would stop the salty moisture escaping from her eyes.

Yasuko's face looked pained and the tears were falling freely now. "Oh, Kaneko... I... I had no idea you felt this way."

Her only reply was another sob and a tremble of her niece's shoulders.

Yasuko looked down, feeling ashamed. She's spent all her time on Akako, trying desperately to make up for the neglect she'd given her niece her first several years of life, and in the process, had neglected the other.

Her shoulders shook with a sob of her own and the image of Kaneko crouched on the ground was blurred with a fresh wave of tears. Without a word, she bent down and cradled the girl in her arms like a small child, though she was nearly sixteen now, and rubbed her back. The brunette melted into her chest, sobbing in the hollow space between her neck and shoulder.

"Oh, honey..." Yasuko murmured sadly in her ear, voice thick and wet. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry..."

And Kaneko just cried, and cried, and cried until there was nothing left but hiccups and sniffles, while her aunt mumbled softly, running her fingers through the teenager's hair.

"Sweetheart..." Yasuko said quietly, after the tears had stopped and Kaneko lay tired in her arms, head against her chest as she listened to the older woman's heartbeat. "Can I ask you a question?"

Kaneko nodded wearily. "Yeah, what is it?"

The blonde swallowed and pressed her face into the young girl's hair. "I just..."

Kaneko blinked, suddenly curious. "Yeah?..."

"...Is it too late?"

The girl blinked again. "What?"

Yasuko took a breath before pulling back to look the brunette in the eye. "...Is it too late? Am... Am I too late?... Is it... Is it too late for me to fix things?..."

Kaneko's eyes widened as she stared at her aunt without answering.

The woman darted her eyes to the side. "...I was almost too late for your sister, Kaneko..." She raised sad green eyes to her niece's unreadable dark ones. "...I don't want to be too late for you..."

Kaneko stared at Yasuko for a few moments, silent and unmoving. Then, she frowned. "...I..." She swallowed. "I don't... _want_ it to be too late..."

Her aunt smiled beneath her mask and took Kaneko's hands in her own. "It doesn't have to be, if you don't want it to."

The brunette stared at Yasuko, mind whirring. She had her aunt back...

And Kaneko smiled.

* * *

A/N: There's more to come so be on the look out!


	7. Toshie's POV

* * *

A/N: So... yeah. This is from the pov of my FemTobi who is talking about her sempai, FemDeidara. I **HIGHLY** reccomend you read the _Quick Info about FemDeidara_ below.

* * *

#7

Title: **Toshie's POV  
**

Words: 412

Characters: FemTobi (Toshie), FemDeidara (Deidrea), FemSasori (Sumiko), FemKisame (Kishi)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None (I may like DeiTobi (I prefer Uke!Tobi), but I am not particularly a fan of Yuri, you know?)

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them.... EVER.

* * *

_'This' means Thoughts_

"This" means Talking

* * *

**J****apanese Volcabulary:**

Sempai = Upper-class man

Danna = Master; Husband, but it isn't used that way in this particular case

-san = Kind of like saying Miss, Mrs, or Mr.

* * *

**Quick Info about FemDeidara:**

(She IS different from Deidara people, so PLEASE read this...)

-We all know how Deidara acts, correct? Has a bit of a temper with Tobi but not super bad, right? Now, I don't know how old Deidara is, but I've made Deidrea 17 pre-shippuden, and 19 during Shippuden.

-So, being a teenage girl she's going to be... well... (Hm, trying to think of the right word) ... to follow the words of my friend kicahanyou, Deidrea's basically a teenage ticking time bomb.

-Unlike Deidara, she gets annoyed easily and has a bit of a temper. She's also selfish and a bit of a brat. (All this is pertaining to AFTER Sumiko a.k.a. FemSasori's death.) If she doesn't get her way, she's liable to blow up (No pun intended) and throw a hissy fit.

-She's also a bit of a drama queen, and rather sarcastic too. The closest thing she gives to a smile is a smirk and she has a habit of taking people's words the wrong way. She has a short temper and finds Toshie especially annoying, particularly Toshie's habit of calling herself a 'good girl' and the masked nin's tendency to lecture her for being 'mean' as she typically makes a snide comment towards anyone she meets.

-Deidrea doesn't get along with Kishi particularly well, in fact, endowing her with the nickname of "Fish Face." She dislikes Ichiko too and refers to her as "Uchiha."

-I know Deidrea sounds bad, but she DOES have her good points, and there's a reason she's the way she is, a background that I may tell you later, but not this very minute. Anyways, now that you know all that, you may understand what I've written a LITTLE better.

* * *

**(I HIGHLY recommend you read about FemDeidara BEFORE you read this, or else you'll probably be confused, so PLEASE do it...)**

Deidrea-sempai had been different before Sumiko-san died, or so I've heard. While she was a little annoying most of the time, she didn't really argue with anyone but the puppet mistress. She didn't snap at everybody for every comment they made. She didn't speak to everyone with venom in her voice or give a biting, sarcastic remark if she thought somebody's idea was stupid. She didn't even call Kishi-san 'Fish Face'!

She was a little more light-hearted with everyone else. She would tease and poke fun. She was Akatsuki's light. I've actually heard that I act a little similar to Sempai before Sumiko-san's death, at least when it comes to cheeriness. Apparently, Sempai seemed more... free. A lot like I am now.

Any arguing or fighting Sempai did, any annoyance she had or sarcastic remarks she used, she only used with Sumiko-san, and even if she did any of those things with the other members, her heart wasn't into it.

Sumiko-san thought Deidrea-sempai was annoying and stupid, just like Sempai does me. And now, Sempai argues with everybody, not just Sumiko-san. She's mean to everyone, not just like she sometimes was to Sumiko-san. She's sarcastic with everyone, not just Sumiko-san.

I think Sempai needs to do it. She needs to argue with people, just like she did with Sumiko-san. She needs to feel like her danna's still here, in one way or another.

And I think Kishi-san has realized this too because she's the only one who REALLY argues with her, but without yelling or screaming. Sumiko-san didn't scream. I think, when watching Kishi-san and Deidrea-sempai argue, that that must have been what it was like when Sempai and her danna fought, but without the talk of art. It's like Kishi-san takes over Sumiko-san's role for her, and I can see the relief in Sempai's eyes before she makes another 'fish' comment.

Sometimes I think that I might envy Kishi-san for this, but then I feel guilty because it makes Sempai happy, whether she'll admit it or not.

I know I can never be Sumiko-san to Sempai, though I wish I could, if only to see her eyes light up for but a moment...

But I can't.

For when it comes to me and her, Toshie will always be Sempai... and Sempai will always be her danna.

Forever and always.

* * *

A/N: More to come, so be on the look out!


	8. Late Bloomer

A/N: Alright, so this is an idea that came to mind one day about Ichiko. It was just so mind-shattering, so unbelievably FUNNY and cruel to boot, that I couldn't resist. ^.^ Funny, it all started with me thinking about Ichiko's hair and then it grew into THIS. Now, you will find out just how mean I can be to my characters sometimes... XD I is evil! *evil laughter*)

* * *

#8

Title: **Late Bloomer**

Words: 968

Characters: FemItachi (Ichiko), Brief Mention of: FemKisame (Kishi), FemSasuke (Sakaye), FemObito (Okimi), FemFugaku (Fusako)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these Gender Bender creations are mine. Do not steal them.... EVER.

* * *

_'This' means Thoughts_

"This" means Talking

* * *

Ichiko Uchiha had a body to die for. Everyone knew that. Especially the Akatsuki and her partner, Kishi, who most often saw the teenager without her cloak. The younger Uchiha, Sakaye, was very much the same as her older sibling, and it was assumed that this was common amongst the clan, a hereditary trait if you will, that Uchiha women developed young and fast.

This was not necessarily true.

Believe it or not, Ichiko had been a very, _very _late bloomer.

Ichiko cringed to remember those days (Internally, of course. Uchihas did not cringe.) when she'd been flat as any boy her age. In fact, she'd often been mistaken, by people who didn't know her very well, to be an effeminate boy.

This is one of the reasons she'd grown her hair out. From a young age, she'd had long hair. As a child, she had let it fall about her shoulders, even though it tended to get in the way during training. This even followed to her becoming ANBU, until her mother had threatened to chop it all off if she didn't pull it back, lest it hinder her during missions, though the Uchiha had a perfect record.

With that hanging above her like the blade of a guillotine, Ichiko pulled back the long ebony locks, increasing the amount of time she was thought to be a guy. For even at the age of thirteen, the teenager was flat as a board with no sign of anything coming soon.

At times, she found herself remembering her older cousin, who had died during a mission at the same age as her, and envying the girl for her rapid development, several sizes larger than herself and with curves, a feature the thin Uchiha lacked at the time.

By the time Ichiko killed her clan and joined up with Akatsuki, she felt the situation was hopeless. Even if she did develop anything, it was bound to be that she would turn out to be lean like her mother and not curvy like her cousin.

Even spying on her little sister nearly two years later left the older girl despairing, as the younger Uchiha seemed on the same track as their deceased cousin, and that Ichiko would be taking a different train.

The Uchiha even let her hair down again just so nobody would mistake her for a boy like when she was younger, though they still did anyways. (5'7" and fifteen years old? Who wouldn't?) It really seemed she was doomed to be underdeveloped and 'guyish' for the rest of her life...

Or so she thought.

A mere few months after spying on her sister in the leaf village and almost two years after joining Akatsuki, Ichiko developed... and fast.

What the Uchiha had waited _years _for, happened in a mere few months.

By the time it was finished, the dark-haired girl was drop dead gorgeous with curves any girl would kill to have, nothing like the, as Kishi had put it, "scrawny, flat-chested, little brat" that she had arrived as.

Now that it was impossible to mistake her for a boy, Ichiko realized how impractical it really was to keep her hair down. So, feeling confident and proud, she pulled it back in her familiar ponytail for the first time in three years.

Her wardrobe changed too. Throwing out all her baggy shirts and pants (which had done nothing for people thinking her a boy), she replaced it with clothes typical of many teenage girls her age: semi-tight shirts that were low-cut to hint at her "assets" and capri pants that clung to her hips.

Though, as internally excited and relieved as the girl was that she wasn't doomed to a life of looking like a feminine boy, those years without had done their damage.

After the high her rapid development had given her had worn off, Ichiko found herself suddenly more self-conscious of her looks, as beautiful as she had become.

When before the Uchiha had worn her Akatsuki cloak as little as possible, she reverted to her old habit of wearing it anytime she left the base (something that had developed during her 'boy' years) and reluctant to remove it unless hidden in the room of the inn she and Kishi were staying at, the mission required them not to, or when safely tucked away at the base. Rarely was it otherwise.

Although Kishi found it difficult to understand why someone would want to hide a "perfectly good body" as she put it, no matter how many times Ichiko tried to explain it to her, the older woman just put it off as the Uchiha being a teenage girl, clearly remembering her own insecurities at that age, ones she still had in fact.

So, as it went, Ichiko grew into herself, becoming the envy of the girls and catching the attention of the boys, a trait she found herself wishing she could live without.

But seeing her sister another two years later and developing rapidly from when she'd last seen her (meaning fan boys galore), left the elder Uchiha feeling satisfied that her younger sibling was suffering the same.

So, yes. Ichiko was gorgeous and yes. She had a body any girl would kill to have, but as we now know, she did not become like that for a _very _long time.

And you know what they say.

_"The prettiest flower is, oftentimes, the one that is latest to bloom.."

* * *

_A/N: More to come, so be on the look out!


	9. Thank you

A/N: Based on this comic I drew a LONG while back. (http:// kiotsukatanna. deviantart. com/ art/ Poss- GBNaru- Idea- pg- 1-82874008) Just remember to remove the spaces, okay?

So, this is my equivalent of the night where Sasuke leaves. When I first created the comic, I knew very little of what exactly happened that night other than a few things they said, the fact that Sakura said "I love you", and that Sasuke knocked her out, so... yeah. This was written AFTER I knew exactly what happened, okay? Got it? Good. Let's begin, shall we?

* * *

#9

Title: **"Thank you."  
**

Words: 1291

Characters: FemSasuke (Sakaye), GuySakura (Seiichi), Brief mention of: FemNaruto (Nariko), FemKakashi (Kairi)

Warnings: None

Pairings: . . . (Shifty eyes.)

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them.... EVER.

* * *

_'This' means Thoughts_

"This" means Talking

* * *

The boy stood in the middle of the pathway, the moon shining bright above his head. He watched the dark-haired girl who stood a few feet away, her back to him and turned towards the large gateway that led out of the village. His olive green eyes stared at her intently, both confused and disbelieving at the same time.

"You're really going to do it," He murmured softly. "You're really going to leave..."

She didn't speak, silent as always.

The boy suddenly felt angry, her silence infuriating him in a way it never had before.

"So that's it?" He hissed through gritted teeth. "You're going to just go and forget about all of us!? Me, Nariko, Kairi-sensei, everybody!?"

Again, he received no answer.

"You're just going to leave all of us as if nothing happened, as if none of it ever mattered?! As if none of us ever mattered to you?!" He didn't wait for a reply this time, glaring at her back. "That's a load of bull and you know it! You can't do this to us! After everything we've done to try and make you happy, to try and keep you here!"

He paused for a moment, brows furrowed. "...I thought you'd changed your mind... about your revenge. I thought... that maybe you'd realized that it wasn't going to make anything better. Or at least, that you'd decided that we weren't obstacles anymore..." He choked out a bitter laugh. "I guess not, huh?"

The girl dipped her head ever so slightly and finally spoke. "You can't do anything for me, Seiichi..."

"And why not!?" Seiichi cried, angry and confused. "I care about you, Sakaye! _We_ care about you! Isn't that enough?"

". . ."

The boy frowned and turned his head to the side. "...Huh. I guess I'm wrong about that too..."

"Why are you here?" Sakaye quietly demanded. "Did you really think that I wouldn't leave because you didn't want me to?..."

Seiichi stared at her back, face unreadable. "...I think I hoped you would..."

The ebony-haired girl was silent for a moment. "...You're a fool." Then, she started walking.

Seiichi's eyes went wide. "Wait! You can't go! Sakaye!"

She kept walking.

He felt glued to the spot, as if he's forgotten how to move. His anger was replaced with desperation. "Stop!" His eyes were wide with panic. _"Please!"_

She paused and just stood there, almost as if she were turning over his words in her mind. Seiichi watched her, one half of him hopeful that she would abandon this venture for power and the other wary in case she started walking again.

There was silence for a long moment and the boy felt himself start to grow nervous. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Why do you care?" she stopped him. "What could you possibly want from me? Tell me what I could possibly give you."

He stared at her stunned, feeling a little bit of disbelief and anger stir within him. Didn't she know...?

"What? Do you think by me staying here you can have me? Just like every single one of my other 'fan boys'?" A trace amount of anger had seeped into her voice as her shoulders tensed. "Do you honestly think that if I stay near you just a little bit longer that you can get 'closer' to me?"

Seiichi felt the anger overcoming his disbelief and boiling within him. She couldn't possible think so little of him to think that he only wanted her for...

"If you think that, you are not just a fool," Sakaye growled. "You're an idiot too. That is all you want. That's all you've ever wanted. You want me for the same reason all those other idiots who claim to 'love' me do." Her voice was almost furious now, though she seemed to be trying to suppress the emotion, conceal it if you will, as she grounded out her next words. "Now, Seiichi, tell me, _why _do you want me to stay!?"

It was as if something within him snapped.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He finally screamed, infuriated by her words.

The silence stretched between them, the tension so thick, it was almost suffocating.

"...You don't mean that," she said softly, all traces of emotion gone.

"Yes, I do!" He snarled, still enraged by what she had said only moments before.

She turned her head slightly to the side, eyes hidden by her bangs. "No. You don't."

He stared at her in angry disbelief, confused by her words. He'd just said it, hadn't he?...

"It's just a crush, nothing more," she went on to say, Seiichi's face growing less angry and more confused with each word. "It's not love, and you don't love me."

His face suddenly looked uncertain as if he were questioning his feelings. She sounded so sure and she spoke with such conviction... He couldn't help but actually wonder.

"But..." he said softly, hesitant and confused. He reached up to clutch the fabric of his shirt, hand residing over his heart. "I feel like I do..."

"Compared to what?" she said, voice challenging him to question her words.

He was silent. His thoughts and feelings which he'd been so certain of before suddenly felt fuzzy and blurred so that he couldn't be sure what they were.

"That's what I thought," she said, her tone demanding that the conversation be brought to an end.

Seiichi felt angry again and snapped his head up to glare at her. "Well, how would you know my feelings, huh?! Tell me that!"

"It's just a crush," she repeated. "You don't know what that kind of love is."

He stared at her, brows furrowed as a light breeze rustled their hair and clothing and kicked leaves into the air to swirl around them. He looked down, frowning and silent.

"...Take me with you."

Sakaye's shoulders tensed at his words.

He continued without waiting for an answer. "I could help you with your revenge and everything. Maybe I don't love you, Sakaye, but you're still my teammate _and _my friend..." He smiled slightly. "And I _do c_are. I-"

The boy's shoulders tensed as the dark-haired girl appeared in front of him in a flash of movement, eyes still shadowed by her bangs.

"Seiichi..." she said, softly.

The boy stared at her, green eyes wide and cheeks a little flushed by the close proximity.

Slowly, she moved towards him, head angled upwards and lips slightly parted. Seiichi just watched her, confused and anxious all at the same time. As she grew closer, his eyes grew wider until finally...

...she kissed him.

Seiichi stared at her closed lids as he felt his own eyelids start to lower. _'Sakaye?...'_

Then, Seiichi's eyes widened as a thudding noise echoed through the air, her hand quickly chopping the back of his neck. He moaned and slumped forward into her arms, unconscious.

Sakaye stared down at him, a pink tinge to her cheeks from their brief lip-lock. Tightening her arms around him, she lowered her head near his ear.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

* * *

A/N: More to come so be on the look out!


	10. Thunderstorms

A/N: Okay, this was just a little thing I wrote while thinking about my two Uchiha sisters again. I was thinking about how in all these fanfics I've read (Specifically *coughKisaItacough* ones), where Itachi has had a fear of thunderstorms so... yeah. Here you go!

* * *

#10

Title:** Thunderstorms  
**

Words: 1606

Characters: FemSasuke (Sakaye), FemItachi (Ichiko), FemNaruto (Nariko), GuySakura (Seiichi), FemKakashi (Kairi)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them.... EVER.

* * *

_'This' means Thoughts_

"This" means Talking

* * *

Sakaye's eyes snapped open, wide and dark with confusion. She only had a moment to wonder why she had woken up in the middle of the night when her room was lit up by a bright streak of lightening that shone through her window followed by the booming crash of thunder.

Ah, so that was it.

The six year old smiled slightly, eyes shining with wonder as she listened to the pounding of the rain upon their roof. It sounded like they were having a big storm tonight. The dark-haired girl's grin widened at that thought.

Unlike most children her age, Sakaye was not frightened of thunderstorms. Never, not even when she was very small and unable to speak. Instead, the storms had excited her. She loved to sit by the window and watching the dark sky just as a brief flash of lightening would pierce through it. Then, anxiously she'd count the seconds until that loud crack of thunder would resound through the air and she'd grin eagerly, ready to start all over again.

The rain was particularly soothing too. She loved listening to the rain drops as they were tossed about by the wind before crashing onto the roof, or the trees, or whatever they ended up landing on, and drenching whatever the object was. She would've liked to have gone out herself so they could pound on her too, but the one time she had, her mother had gotten angry with her. She hadn't risked doing so since.

Another streak of lightening lit up Sakaye's dark eyes, revealing the awestruck glint within them, as she counted the seconds excitedly.

1.

2.

3...

There was an explosion of thunder as it ripped through the air, seeming almost impossibly loud.

The girl grinned widely. The storm was very close tonight. She closed her eyes and laid down on her bed, ready to let the rain and the wind lull her to sleep...

...but then she heard a noise.

Sakaye's eyes snapped open once more as she pushed herself up and glanced at the door. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her black orbs shone with confusion. What was...?

Her room lit up and the thunder cracked through the air once more.

There it was again. She was positive she heard it this time. Slowly, Sakaye pushed the covers off her small form and twisted so that she could slide off the side of the bed. Carefully, she padded over towards the door and, gently so that it wouldn't make too much noise, slid it open.

She poked her head out into the hallway and cautiously looked around, listening once more. There was the boom of thunder and she heard the sound again. She furrowed her brows and stepped fully out in the hallway, peering at the door near the end in confusion. She could of sworn that she'd heard...

Again, the thunder came and Sakaye's eyes widened. The sound was coming from Ichiko's room.

Silently, the six year old walked down the hall and placed her hand upon her sister's door. After a moment's hesitation, she slowly slid it open. Anxiously, she peered into the darkness and strained her ears once more.

"Aneki?..." she whispered softly.

A bright flash of lightening lit up the room revealing her sister's face, dark eyes startled and frightened tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sakaye stared at her sister's dark form, eyes wide with shock.

Her older sister obviously had not been expecting her, because the eleven year old quickly scrubbed the wetness from her face and cleared her throat. "Sakaye-"

There was another explosion of thunder and Ichiko cringed, tightening her grip on her pillow as she choked back a whimper.

It was then that it clicked for the small girl. Her big sister, Ichiko Uchiha, the one she admired so much, the one thought to be the great prodigy of the Uchiha clan, the one who seemed so strong and could look fifty enemy nin in the eye without fear...

...was afraid of thunderstorms.

Sakaye was bewildered. And here she thought that her sister was perfect... She smiled slightly. Sometimes it felt good to be wrong.

"Sakaye..."

The dark-haired girl snapped her eyes towards her sister who was watching her, eyes anxious with a trace of fear that the storm seemed to have brought about.

Ichiko stared at her younger sister and swallowed. "What are you doing here? You should be in bed..." Her sister paused and her eyes turned vaguely concerned. "...Did the storm frighten you?"

Sakaye blinked. What was her Aneki talking about? She _knew_ thunderstorms didn't scare her, but as she prepared to correct her older sister, she stopped, and stared at her for a moment.

There was a boom of thunder in the distance and her sister flinched. Taking in Ichiko's fearful eyes and tear stained cheeks, the young Uchiha came to a realization.

Her sister wasn't asking her if she was scared.... she was looking for an excuse to keep her there.

Sakaye almost smiled again but stopped herself. She found herself remembering the dark nights where she'd been frightened by the vague demon or hungry monster that would haunt her dreams and turn it into a nightmare. On those nights, she would find herself sneaking to her sister's room, where she would open the door and stare at her sister's bed, eyes wide and scared, until Ichiko would sigh softly and sit up, lifting up the covers so that Sakaye could join her. The dark-haired girl would then quickly pad over and crawl into the offered space before curling close to her sister. Ichiko would wrap her arms around the small girl and run her fingers through her dark hair, softly murmuring words of comfort, maybe even hum softly if she felt up to it, until her little sister had fallen into slumber.

Not once did her Aneki question and not once did Sakaye admit to the fact that she'd fallen prey to a nonexistent monster.

The small Uchiha lifted her head up and stared, two pairs of identical dark orbs locking, wide and unblinking. In that same moment, it was as if both came to a silent understanding.

Sakaye nodded her head once in answer to her sister's question, and with a trace of relief within her eyes, Ichiko lifted up the covers just as she had many times before. The dark-haired girl quickly padded over to her sister's bed and crawled onto the bed before wiggling her way to the older girl's side. The eleven year old smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around her little sister.

Though her sister's grip grew just a little too tight after the next crash of thunder, Sakaye stayed silent and allowed her sister to take this comfort she wouldn't admit she needed. And as Ichiko had done to her, the younger Uchiha asked no questions, only pretended that she was the one who had grown frightened and in her fear had turned to her Aneki in the dark night.

After all, her sister had done the same thing for her so many times before. Wasn't it about time she returned the favor?

And with that, Sakaye laid her head against Ichiko's chest and, this time, allowed the sound of her sister's heartbeat lull her to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sakaye?"

The dark-haired girl tore her gaze from the rain pounding outside the small shop Team 7 had stopped in to escape the storm and towards her male teammate.

"Are you alright?" the pink-haired preteen asked, olive green orbs observing her with vague concern.

The twelve year old blinked, the familiarity of that emotion reminding her what she had been thinking of moments before. She glanced back at the pounding rain, mind turning over the odd memory that seemed to have come from nowhere.

Seiichi frowned at the female Uchiha's silence, and opened his mouth to speak again.

"Hey! I think it's letting up!" their blonde teammate cried excitedly. She threw her hands in the air before scrambling outside. "Finally! I though we were going to be stuck in there _forever_..."

The pink-haired boy rolled his eyes and forgetting that he'd wanted to persist in his questioning, followed the hyperactive ninja, complaining about how loud she was being.

Sakaye stared after them, watching the few droplets that dripped down from the edge of the roof for a moment, her mind still wandering, and wondering...

She glanced to the side and noticed her sensei watching her from the corner of her eye, supposedly still reading her book. They stared at each other for a moment, silent and waiting, though for what neither knew.

The quiet was broken with Nariko's loud cry of "Come on! What're you two waiting for!?" and Sakaye looked away.

"Hn," the girl said softly and noncommittally, before following her teammates, silver-haired sensei not far behind.

And watching the slowly-fading, dark storm clouds and the small droplets of water dribbling off the tree leaves, Sakaye still wondered...

Who comforted her Aneki now?...

* * *

A/N: There's more to come, so be on the look out! And reviews are always appreciated!


	11. Bell Test: Teamwork

A/N: This begins shortly after Team 7 has failed the Bell Test and here Kairi (FemKakashi) reveals to them the TRUE meaning of the exercise. This is, quite obviously, different from the original because I only had a vague remembrance of how this moment went. (Which as I have come to learn is a GOOD thing with series such as these. Lol.)

* * *

#11

Title:** Bell Test: Teamwork  
**

Words: 391

Characters: FemKakashi (Kairi), GuySakura (Seiichi), FemNaruto (Nariko), FemSasuke (Sakaye)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them.... EVER.

* * *

_'This' means Thoughts_

"This" means Talking

* * *

Kairi sighed, slightly frustrated. "_Teamwork_," she said, emphasizing the word. "The point of the exercise was _Teamwork_."

The three stared at her with wide eyes; even Sakaye appeared startled.

"What?..." Seiichi muttered softly to himself, brows furrowed in confusion.

Kairi ignored him and turned her head to eye the blonde member of the squad. "Nariko."

The girl stiffened.

"Right off the bat, you charged into the situation and tried to get the bell yourself. You didn't even bother _trying _to be subtle."

Nariko looked to protest, but shut her mouth at the look Kairi gave her. The masked kunoichi turned to their sole male member.

"Seiichi, there were many times you could have helped Nariko out, but you ignored every chance you had in favor of Sakaye, even though Nariko needed your assistance a lot more than she did."

The pink-haired genin looked away and shifted uncomfortably.

Finally, Kairi turned her eye towards Sakaye, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Sakaye..." she started. "Immediately, you ignored your teammates, instead choosing to work on your own, acting as if they were merely nuisances; something not to be bothered with. You discarded them as if they were no better than _trash_."

Sakaye flushed, but her expression was tight and she refused to meet their sensei's gaze.

The female jounin looked them over, expression serious. "That sort of thing might have gotten you or one of your comrades killed had this been a real situation. In fact, I ought to send you back to the academy for this."

There was silence. Kairi crossed her arms and leaned back on her heels with a sigh. "But... I'm going to give you a second chance."

All three snapped their heads up to stare at her. Nariko looked happy and grateful, Seiichi looked uncertain but relieved, and Sakaye was as unreadable as ever, but looked to be relieved as well.

"Do _not_ screw this up a second time," their sensei warned. "Now, we're going to break for lunch."

Nariko grinned and opened her mouth, probably to thank the silver-haired jounin, but Kairi held up her finger to stop her.

"Not so fast," she said. "I wasn't finished."

Now, both Nariko and Seiichi looked confused and a wary look had appeared in Sakaye's eye.

* * *

A/N: Lol. Kairi's about to tie up Nariko if you didn't figure it out. XD Lol. The poor girl...

More to come, so be on the lookout!


	12. The Jashin Song

A/N: This all started because I randomly started singing 'Jesus loves Me' as I was packing up to leave English. I started to thinking that both Jashin and Jesus start with the letter 'J'. So, I started singing "Jashin loves Me" instead. Then, I started changing things and changing them until finally it turned into this. This is not my creation; it's Hisaye's. Give her all the credit. **Laughs.

* * *

**

#12

Title:** The Jashin Song  
**

Words: 389

Characters: FemHidan (Hisaye), FemKakuzu (Katsu)

Warnings: Censorship of Swearing (I refuse to not only say it, but type it either. Don't like it? Ignore, or don't read.)

Pairings: None (I'm not into Yuri, or really even KakuHidan in the first place.)

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them.... EVER.

* * *

_'This' means Thoughts_

"This" means Talking

* * *

_The Jashin Song_

_(To the tune of "Jesus Loves Me")_

_Written by: Hisaye_

_Jashin is the way, I know,_

_For my mantra tells me so,_

_That's not true, you may scoff,_

_Well, know what? You can f*** off!_

_Yes, Jashin loves me,_

_Yes, Jashin hates you,_

_If you say different,_

_then you can kiss my-_

The paper was snatched from Hisaye's hands as she went to write the last line.

"Hey!" Hisaye cried angrily, glaring at her masked partner. "Give that back!"

Katsu narrowed her eyes at the words. "What is this crap?"

The albino snarled at her as she tried to snatch the paper from her grasp. Though, the jashinist was only two inches shorter than the waterfall nin, Katsu was stronger and managed to keep the paper from the angry zealot's reach.

"It's not crap!" Hisaye growled. "It's to worship Jashin! And besides, it's not finished yet! I still need to perfect it!"

Katsu rolled her eyes. "If you're going to write a song to worship something, it might as well be money," she said, as she allowed the younger woman to take the paper back. "It's the only thing you can rely on, after all."

Hisaye just glared at her, before going back to writing on the paper. "And you wonder why Leader always complains about our teamwork if that's all you rely on," she grumbled.

Katsu glared back. "Our teamwork is just fine. It'd be a lot easier if you didn't annoy me all the time with talk of your stupid god."

Red eyes snapped back to glare at her. "He is NOT stupid! Keep insulting him and he'll damn your *** straight to hell! And you know what I'm going to do when he does? I'm going to laugh and laugh and laugh." She laughed for emphasis, forcing out each syllable. "Ha. Ha. Ha."

Katsu narrowed her bright green orbs at the albino and snorted. "I'm already going to hell if I ever do die, so it doesn't matter if your god damns me or not. I can insult him all I want."

Hisaye flushed with anger. "You..."

Finding the zealot to angry to come up with a response, Katsu smirked before turned back to her desk where she had originally been counting money and said the two words Hisaye hated most.

"I win."

* * *

A/N: That's all folks! Be on the look out for more coming soon! (Hopefully...) Oh! And first time I've ever written Hisaye and Katsu, so this is new for me. **Laughs nervously.** I think they're okay. Of course they're my characters so it's not really like I can really make them OOC, but... **Shrugs and smiles nervously. **You know...


	13. Haru's Gender Reveal

#13

Title: Haru's Gender Reveal!

Words: 930

Characters: FemNaruto (Nariko), FemHaku (Haru)

Warnings: None (Unless you have a problem with Gender reveals. XD)

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them.... EVER.

* * *

The boy leaned over, his kimono opening slightly as he did. Nariko perked up and blushed with a mischievous grin.

_'Ooh! I wonder if he's toned,'_ she giggled. _'Or maybe he has abs of steel!'_

Cheeks pink, Nariko slowly slid her eyes towards him and allowed her blue orbs to land on that triangle of skin...

...But instead of the chiseled chest she imagined, she got an eyeful of cleavage instead.

"**EH!?**" Nariko cried out in shock.

The "boy" lifted her head to look at the blonde with a startled expression.

"You're a girl!" Nariko finally squeaked out.

The dark-haired girl's eyes widened as she looked down. Quickly, she grasped the collar of her kimono and closed the gap, face gone a pale shade of pink.

She gave Nariko a nervous smile. ". . . oops? . . ."

----

Shortly after the discovery of the girl's gender, Nariko and the aforementioned girl sat in an awkward silence.

After a moment or two, Nariko finally spoke.

"Um... Sorry I thought were a... um, you know... boy..." the blonde managed out, cheeks still flushed with embarrassment.

The girl gave her a placid smile. "It's alright. It's what I intended for people to think..." She trailed off and it grew quiet again.

"...Why?"

The girl jerked her head slightly and regarded the preteen with surprise. She blinked. "Why?... I'm sorry, Nariko-chan, but I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

The younger girl furrowed her brows and turned her head to lock eyes with the mysterious dark-haired girl beside her. "...Why would you pretend to be a boy?"

The girl stared at her for a moment, before sighing softly and turning away to play with a flower near her feet. She twirled the stem in her fingers, but did not pull it from its place within the grass. The girl frowned thoughtfully for a moment, but then glanced upward towards the sky.

"It's easier," she said softly. "I suppose that's why."

Nariko gave the girl a confused look. "Easier?..."

The girl nodded, but did not tear her eyes from the blue expanse above her. "Yes, easier." Finally, she glanced back down again, returning to the flower beside her. She frowned lightly. "I can add nothing more to it than that." She finally lifted her gaze to Nariko once more, giving her an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry, but I don't know how to explain it any better."

The blonde furrowed her brows again, but it was not confusion that drew her to do so. Her eyes drifted down to her feet and the tiny flowers that swayed gently in the breeze. She was silent for a minute.

"I used to think it'd be easier too," she said, frowning.

The girl gave the blonde a surprised, but curious glance, waiting for the preteen to elaborate.

Nariko crossed her legs and braced her elbows on her knees, carefully plucking one of the flowers to twirl it in her fingers.

"When I was little..." she began. "Lots of people were mean to me and I cried a lot... Back then I always noticed how tough boys seemed and I wondered if it wouldn't be better if I was a boy. Maybe people's words wouldn't hurt so much..." The blonde paused and held the flower still, staring intently at it. "...Maybe it'd be easier." She smiled, but it held no humor. "I even considered actually doing it, cutting my hair and letting people think I was. I was young enough and there weren't many who cared enough that anyone would know the difference."

The older girl was quiet for a moment. "...Why didn't you?"

Nariko paused for a moment before twirling the flower again. "Because one day I saw this boy. He always got picked on and teased, and he cried just as much as I did." She finally turned her head to regard the dark-haired girl. "It wasn't easier. The words still hurt him; I could tell. That's why he cried so much." Nariko continued to stare intently at the girl. "Gender didn't change anything. It's just that the boys I saw hid it better."

The girl returned Nariko's stare with her own thoughtful one. She glanced down at the flower in her fingers, copying the blonde's actions and gently plucking it. She let it slide from the digits into her palm where she observed it quietly.

"...Perhaps you have a point, Nariko-chan," she responded softly. She stared at the fragile flower within her hand. After a short pause, she slid her eyes shut and closed her fingers over it.

Opening her eyes again, she gave Nariko a faintly sad smile. "But it's far too late for me." The girl glanced away to regard her fist with the same sad smile. "I've kept up this charade for nearly 10 years now. What good would it do me to give it up now?"

She reopened her palm to reveal the slightly crushed flower. She stared at it with mournful eyes, almost as if she were sorry to have damaged it. "It's nearly all I know."

Nariko stared at the girl, lips pulled into a frown. What could she possibly say?...

* * *

A/N: *grins* Just a little something I came up with after reading an AMAZING FemNaruto story on DA. (Deviantart(dot)com) It's called Way of the Ninja, by: watashi-no-nindo. XD You should definitely check it out. It's BEAUTIFUL... (Though, I haven't finished it yet... *laughs nervously* I kind of forgot to...)


	14. Naomi's Hope

A/N: I am taking all the stuff I've uploaded on DeviantART but forgotten to upload here and finally uploading it. Please enjoy those few of you who watch me here but do not on DA.

* * *

#14

Title: Naomi's Hope

Words: 508

Characters: FemNagato (Naomi), MaleKonan (Kouji), FemPein (Mayu)

Warnings: None

Pairings: Slight, one-sided NagaKonan

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

Naomi was certain she looked disgusting by that point, with her sunken cheeks, hollowed eyes, bony physique...

Most women would kill to lose fat from their forms, but Naomi thought at times that she would have given anything just to have the smallest of layers on her, if she could even have that. Anything to soften the jutting hips, the distinct collarbone, the gaps between her ribs so clear even the far-sighted could easily count each one.

She hardly knew how Kouji could look at her at times let alone stay by her side to feed her, bathe her...

She'd long lost her modesty around him, having forgone the bandages around her chest – for really, what was there to see anyway? – to make less trouble for the blue-haired man when he needed to undress her. In the beginning, she would flush darkly and attempt to conceal her face with her hair as he proceeded with the action so as not to make him question her. She couldn't have begun to imagine explaining something so... silly, or so she thought.

She wondered what Kouji thought of her. She did not delude herself into believing that he might think her beautiful or simply pretty. She knew she was not, could not be when she was only skin and bones. Even so, he tended to wear a face nearly as blank as Mayu's but for the moments when worry would taint his features, twist those blue eyebrows and fine mouth, and darken those eyes that habitually shifted from an odd green to a pale silver.

Now, he was one that could be considered beautiful. Pale skin, perfect nose, perfect mouth, firm jaw, soft eyes, smooth hair... She might admit that her perception was slightly biased, but she could confirm him to be attractive, both in appearance and personality. Had circumstances been different, she supposed they might have been something more...

But then his eyes returned to hers and those thoughts disappeared, to be banished from her mind.

Perhaps she might have hoped for such when she was young and naïve, clinging to the one boy who had ever smiled upon her kindly, had extended his hand, shared his umbrella, like her savior angel come to rescue her from the mud and hunger, an orphan with no place to go.

Yet, she noted, did she not still cling to him even now? Even after all that time, before Yoshiko's death, when she'd known who he'd had eyes for and had known that she was forever to be no more than a "sibling" to him?

She wondered if she were even that anymore as his eyes regarded her worriedly. Did she see pity in his eyes? Had she degraded into no more than a sad, sick woman with nothing truly left to her name in his mind? Was she simply someone to feel sorry for? An obligation?

She closed her eyes to him and turned away. Pain was supposed to make her grow up...

...So, why then, did she still hope?


	15. You killed Shisui

A/N: Yes, Shisui is still male. I did not Gender Bend him because our only glimpse of him was a single image of him during the Kage Summit. That was it. No reason to Gender Bend him, in my opinion. Therefore, he stays the same. However, due to our lack of information on him, I took a few liberties with him and with this excerpt from the Gender Bended version of the confrontation between Itachi and the three Uchiha accusing him of being the murderer.

* * *

#15

Name: "You killed Shisui."

Words: 3,182

Characters: FemSasuke (Sakaye), FemItachi (Ichiko), MaleMikoto (Masahiro)

Warnings: None

Pairings: ShisuixIchiko (ShisuixItachi), if you wish to see it

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

Sakaye sat sullenly beside her sister, wondering how she could possibly measure up. Her grades were perfect and her performance growing, but it was still Ichiko who was talked about and praised. Sakaye was just "the other child." Anything she did, Ichiko had already accomplished. So, if that was the case, what good were any of her efforts?...

"Imouto?" her sister questioned, eyes concerned but almost... understanding, it seemed. "What's wrong?"

Sakaye clutched her knees and bit her lip, ducking her head so that her bangs fell into her vision. She glanced through the dark strands at her sister and Aneki's eyes reassured her that it was alright to speak. The young Uchiha paused for a moment. Then, she took in a breath and finally spoke.

"I.. I'm always in your shadow!" she blurted out. "You're so great and smart and do so many things! Father saw my grades, but could only tell me I might... _might_ be as good as you!" Sakaye sucked in a sharp breath and blinked hard. "How am I supposed to be praised for things you've already done!"

She cut off, gasping slightly and eyes burning. She lifted a fist to rub at one of the dark orbs and sniffed.

Ichiko stared at her silently, but then closed her eyes and sighed. "I thought as much."

Sakaye jerked her head up to look at Ichiko with wide eyes. "You..." she said softly. "...knew?"

Her sister smiled sadly and looked up, opening her own eyes. "Of course, and it's fine. I understand if you hate me. To follow the path and life of a shinobi, one must accept that they will be hated."

"I... But... I don't..." Sakaye paused and looked down. _'Do I... really hate Aneki?...'_

She wasn't quite sure.

But Ichiko just smiled at her guilty eyes. "You shouldn't feel bad. It's a part of life, one that you should not be ashamed of. Hate is merely an emotion and a word, but one that confirms you to be human." She looked down at the young Uchiha's wide, dark orbs and smiled once more, eyes going closed. "And as you sister, I bear no ill-will towards you for feeling that way. What else is a big sister for, but someone to help their siblings grow?"

Sakaye furrowed her brows in confusion. Grow?... She opened her mouth to speak, but there was a hard knock on the door and a voice echoed from the foyer.

"Ichiko, where are you! Come out! We need to talk to you _now_!"

Sakaye blinked, but followed her sister as she stood and went to the door.

Ichiko paused at the opening, a frown troubling her lips. "Yes? What is it?" She glanced up at the three men as they almost seemed to tower over her petite, 4'll" form. "Why are you all here?"

The man at the front glared at her. "You weren't at the meeting yesterday."

Ichiko stared blankly at him. "I am aware of that, but I'm sure you were informed I had a mission that day."

The heat of his glare did not lessen. "Yes, your father told us."

Sakaye was busy turning over the earlier information. _'So, that's what they were talking about that night. "It" was a meeting and Aneki really didn't attend.'_

"It's about Shisui..."

Sakaye snapped her head up, startled by the sudden change in topic. But then, she realized that the conversation had continued while she had been thinking and she had, in fact, missed a short portion of it.

"Yes, what of him?" Ichiko said calmly.

"He also didn't attend the meeting," the second of the men told her.

The third narrowed his eyes. "You two were... _close_, were you not?"

Sakaye glanced at her sister and was surprised to see that her cheeks had flushed slightly.

"What are you implying?" Ichiko replied a bit hotly, eyes narrowed.

". . ."

After a moment, the dark-haired girl reluctantly answered his question.

"It's true, he was considered as a prospect for my future husband when my parents had still been considering an arranged marriage, as I know you are well aware, before I attended the Academy and showed signs of... progress... But we were not involved romantically as you have implied. He was my closest friend..." She paused at this and looked at the ground.

After a moment, she lifted her head to stare at them. "Why do you bring it up?"

The first man crossed his arms and frowned. "...He committed suicide last night. He threw himself into the Nakano river less than 24 hours ago and drowned. His body was found this morning."

Sakaye glanced at her sister, suddenly concerned.

For her part, the elder Uchiha looked faintly ill. "We _were_ close..." she admitted softly. "That's... tragic. He was a good shinobi."

"He was," the second of the men agreed, taking something from inside his vest. "That's why we are putting our full efforts into this investigation."

Ichiko looked mildly surprised. "Investigation?" She took the paper the shinobi held out to her and opened it.

"Those were his final words. It was found on the shore upstream, not far from the body," the first Uchiha said, eying her carefully as she read the note.

She glanced at the three men. "...You think he was murdered."

They didn't answer her; it had been more a statement than a question. But after a brief time, one spoke up.

"It is easy for an Uchiha to copy handwriting when they have the sharingan." He looked straight at her as he spoke.

"..." Ichiko tightened her grip on the note, glaring at him. "...You..." Her hand shook lightly and her face darkened with suppressed anger. "...think I _killed_ him."

Sakaye jolted and gasped softly. _'What! How-how could they think... Aneki...'_

The three stared at her, eyebrows drawn firmly downward.

"Not one of us said that," the third told her calmly, but his eyes spoke otherwise.

"You still think it," Ichiko seemed to almost bite out.

The second frowned at her. "It's simple to see why you might be upset-"

The young Uchiha swiftly blanked her face and her grip on the paper loosened. "...I'm not upset."

The men stared, but the disbelief on their faces was prominent. None of them took her words to be true.

Sakaye continued to watch her sister, a crinkle in her brow and worry in her eyes. _'Aneki...'_

The third tightened his expression and tilted his head towards her. "We'll leave the note in your care. We'd like the ANBU's assistance in this case."

She stared blankly at them. "You leave evidence in the hands of a suspect?"

The first glared, his upper lip twitching. "We have sources within ANBU. You destroy that note and we _will_ know."

"You put a good deal of faith in those I control," she said calmly, face betraying nothing.

The three Uchiha stiffened and had their sharingan activated in the span of a second.

"You're words and actions have become stranger and stranger lately," the first said, narrowing his eyes. "Your father's been defending you, excusing your behavior on your admittance into ANBU and your recent promotion to captain."

"He claims that the stress of that and the pressure on you from the clan as the link between us and the village has also been a likely cause of your... strange speech of late," the third added, frowning.

"But ANBU has been know to make many a shinobi a bit... odd after only a few months," the second admitted, brows furrowed.

The first gave him a sharp look. "But that is still no excuse. We can not make exceptions." He glared at Ichiko. "I have my own thoughts as to your so-called _innocence_."

The young Uchiha's teeth clenched behind her tightly pressed lips at his insolent tone.

"And I have no doubt within my mind that you are his killer," he stated firmly and not without conviction.

Ichiko narrowed her eyes at him. "You speak quite boldly. I think it best you watch your tongue," she warned, eyes bleeding red.

He tensed, baring his teeth and nostrils flaring. "Don't you deem to talk down to me as if I were the _child_ here! Do not forget, _you_ are the one being held in question!"

"You should not judge by appearance alone, or even by what you perceive to be true," she stated with a glare. "The loss of your brother clouds your judgment. Perhaps you should be removed from the investigation."

"Such insolence!" he hissed.

The third Uchiha scowled at her with his sharingan eyes. "I'm coming to agree with him. Your behavior is becoming too radical to overlook! You are naut but a child and have no right to treat us as such! It is, well, for lack of a better term, quite childish and disrespectful of you!"

"Ichiko," the second said firmly. "If this is confirmed, you will be held in contempt for betraying the clan. There will be severe consequences!"

Her fingers tightened on the note and her head ducked, eyes shadowed.

The first scowled at her, rage within his bright, red eyes. "I could never understand Otouto's relationship with one such as you."

The third gave him a warning glance. "Inabi..."

He ignored him. "Friend? With one whom is his younger by nearly _five_ years!"

Ichiko trembled lightly and the second glared at him. "Inabi, stop. You're making this personal!"

"But _you_..." the first growled as if he didn't hear. "You don't give a damn that he is now dead!"

"Inabi!" The third growled.

"His blood is on your hands and you are indifferent! He was my brother! He would never commit suicide! _You_ killed him and you-!"

He was sprawled on his back in less than a second. It took barely a moment to do the same to the others as they went for their weapons.

Sakaye watched with wide, shocked eyes as Aneki straightened from her place in the center of the three, startled men laid out on the ground.

"Such arrogance," she said cooly, all trace of emotion gone from her face. "You obsess over the clan and overestimate your own abilities, while underestimating those of others." She stared them down calmly. They, in turn, watched with wide and faintly puzzled red orbs. "You raise the Uchiha name and sharingan on a pedestal as if they were deities and condemn those who do not fit your own preconceptions. You fear that which is unknown to you and cling only to what you understand..."

Sakaye gripped the door frame tightly, Ichiko's words going over her head. What was she talking about? What did she mean? And better yet, what was happening to her sister? She bit her lip. _'I... I've never seen Aneki like this...'_ She watched on in confusion... and perhaps, just a hint of fear.

"You claim to know all, though it is only because you can see and perceive things with which others have difficulty that you feel you have any right," she continued, voice smooth and without pause. Then, her eyes narrowed and she placed more force behind her words. "But you are ignorant and blind, and consumed by narcissism. _That_ is what your clan has become! You demean the name you cling to so desperately-!"

"Ichiko, stop this!"

The young Uchiha paused in her words to glance at her father, face blank once more. The man gave her a troubled frown.

"What is wrong with you?" he inquired, genuinely concerned. "You've been acting so strangely... I'm worried..."

Sakaye's eyes widened. Even Father thought so?...

Ichiko was silent for a moment, but looked away. "There is no need to be. I've just been a bit strained lately... Work has kept me busy..."

Masahiro, their father, frowned deeper. "You've said that before and your mother writes it off as the same, but I'm still concerned..." His brows furrowed. "Perhaps it was too much... too soon? You're so young..."

"My age does not affect my ability in any way, Father," she said tightly, giving him a sharp look. "Nor does my gender."

Sakaye's eyebrows drew down in confusion. What...?

The male Uchiha grimaced at that. "...I never said it did." He gave her a firm look. "And that was not my decision, Ichiko." He paused and his expression turned cryptic. "I do not have as much power as you think..."

The young girl stared at him before looking away again. "Perhaps, but you do little to make it seem otherwise."

He was silent. "...Where were you yesterday?" her father asked in a low tone.

Ichiko kept quiet as well, but she lowered her head. "...It was the next step..." she replied, copying his cryptic expression.

He gave her a confused look. "What?... What are you talk-?" He cut off as a kunai embedded itself in a fan painted along the wall beside them. He stared at it and then glanced at her, grasping the meaning.

"Clan... clan..." she murmured. "Such a worthless term that holds no meaning." She closed her eyes. "Power leads to arrogance and furthermore defeat. It is foolish to think Uchiha are exempt."

The male Uchiha's expression tightened as he looked at his daughter. "Ichiko..." he warned.

She looked as if she didn't hear.

"This clan... This worthless clan..." she spoke, eyes remaining shut. "...has no future."

Masahiro watched his daughter, the emotion within his dark orbs unreadable. "...I find it sad you feel that way."

"Captain!" the third Uchiha of earlier cried. "This is nonsense! She has shown blatant disrespect and disregards that which we uphold and follow!" He gave Ichiko a dark look. "We also have proof that she may have been the one to murder Shisui."

"We have theories and an excused absence," the second argued. "Not proof."

The third gave him a harsh glare.

"Captain, we will not tolerate this!" the first cried. "Give the arrest order now!"

Sakaye watched on, tears pooling in her eyes. _'Aneki... _No_...'_

Ichiko was silent.

"Captain!" the first growled out. "The order!"

"Ichiko," Masahiro said firmly. "What will you do?"

Her fist clenched.

"Captain!"

_"Aneki, stop it!"_ Sakaye screamed desperately, a sob tearing from her throat. She gasped for air, the salty water finally spilling over to fall down her cheeks.

Ichiko snapped her head towards her sister's shaky form, eyes wide. The younger girl's shoulders shook with another sob which she worked to suppress, sniffling sadly. "Unh..."

Ichiko lowered her head, eyes turning downward as she dropped to her knees. Placing her palms flat on the ground, she laid her forehead against the stone in a low bow.

The four men watched with wide eyes, shocked by the sudden change in her behavior.

"...I didn't kill him..." Ichiko spoke, voice soft and demure, drastically different from before. "I did not kill Shisui, but I apologize for any disrespect I may have shown... It was not my intention... I am deeply sorry for this trouble..."

Sakaye released a shaky sigh of relief, sniffling as she went to rub the wetness from her eyes. That was good. She had been so worried they were going to arrest Aneki. She didn't want that... And now that she'd apologized, they wouldn't do it... right? She glanced at her father anxiously.

Masahiro felt the anxious eyes of his youngest daughter and a glance in that direction confirmed the plea in her dark orbs. He turned his gaze back to his eldest who still lay on her knees, forehead pressed against the path.

He frowned softly for a moment before closing his eyes. "As my daughter stated earlier, she has been completing almost constant missions recently. The stress is enough to get to anyone..."

"Captain!" the third man cried in shock.

"We have no say over the times of her missions," he continued. "Hokage-sama directly controls ANBU... And we would still need a warrant for her arrest..."

"But Captain..." the second said, expression uncertain.

"...And if my daughter says she didn't kill Shisui..." he trailed, pausing for a moment. He opened his eyes and looked down at the female Uchiha's bowed head. "...I believe her."

The three stared at him: one with anger, the other with shock, and the last torn between both.

"Captain, are you sure?" the second questioned. "You understand what that means..."

"Yes," Masahiro replied without hesitation. "I take responsibility for my daughter..." He frowned as if he were uncertain of his next words. "...I trust her."

". . ."

The third Uchiha bowed his head lightly, also frowning. "Understood." Masahiro nodded and walked towards the doorway where his youngest waited.

"Come. Inside, Ichiko," he said.

Sakaye gave her father a grateful look and he forced a small smile before rustling her hair. "Good girl," he murmured. "But best hang inside... next time... okay?" He choked on the "next time" and the dread of that time was obvious in his voice.

Sakaye frowned at his back as he went. She returned to the three men to see them walking off, the first with his shoulders hunched and body tense. She turned her gaze back to her sister and noticed her eyes trained on the three Uchihas, her sharingan still active.

Then, slowly, to Sakaye's young, disbelieving dark orbs, the tomoe morphed and stretched into three blades that connected to her pupil, creating something entirely new.

Sakaye jerked back with a gasp, banging her head hard against the wall behind her. She bit her lip as stars burst before her vision. She blinked her watery eyes as she felt a hand replace her own on her dark head. She looked up to see Aneki feeling the swiftly growing lump on her skull.

"You really took a hit there, Imouto. You should be more careful."

Sakaye's wide orbs darted up to her sister's own dark ones, frightened by what she'd see.

...But her eyes were the same coal black she remembered and recognized. Even the concern was familiar, though it was a little more vague than she recalled and her expression seemed distant.

The young Uchiha stared at her sister and frowned. She didn't like that look. It made the small girl feel like she couldn't reach her. Sakaye grabbed her sister's sleeve in an attempt to make it leave Ichiko's face.

The older girl's eyes cleared, but it was faint and Sakaye slumped slightly in disappointment. She looked into her sister's dark orbs and recalled the strange sharingan of earlier. She bit her lip worriedly.

What was that? And why had it appeared? It looked so different from the normal kekkai genkai of the Uchiha clan... If Sakaye were to be honest, it had actually frightened her. The small girl tensed her shoulders and clutched the black fabric of her shirt, her fist residing over her heart. She shut her eyes and shook her head. Well, whatever it had been, it was gone now, and Sakaye hoped to never see it again...

Little did she know that it would long haunt her dreams in the future and that she'd see it much sooner than she'd thought...


	16. Sai meets Team 10

A/N: Yes, Sai's name as a girl is still Sai. Lol. What? It's only a code name in the original and Danzo's still Danzo in my GBNaru Universe; therefore, Sai ends up with the same code name. Ta-dah!

* * *

#16

Name: Sai meets Team 10

Words: 305

Characters: FemSai (Sai), FemNaruto (Nariko), MaleSakura (Seiichi), FemShikamaru (Shinako), FemChouji (Chouko), MaleIno (Ikuo)

Warnings: None

Pairings: Not really, unless you squint and want to see the possible beginning of one.

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

_Earlier, having gotten tired of Sai's "loving" nicknames, Seiichi and Nariko finally told her to just call people by their given names. Later, they meet up with Team 10 and Sai introduces herself._

_

* * *

_

Sai did her best to smile brightly at the three.

"Hello, I am Sai." She had to bite back the nicknames that sprung up on her tongue at the sight of the the three ninja. "And you are?..."

Shinako narrowed her eyes at the obviously fake smile on the girl's face and stared at her for a moment.

"Nara Shinako..." the brunette finally replied

"And I'm Akimichi Chouko," the pudgy girl smiled, munching on a stick of pocky.

Sai nodded and turned to the last member of the squad, who was currently looking her over.

_'Hm...'_ Ikuo thought to himself. _'Not bad. Cute face, full lips...'_ He looked down at her bare stomach and smirked. _'And a pretty nice body too.'_

Sai blinked at the quirk of the teen's lips and cocked her head slightly in confusion. "...Why are you staring at my stomach?" She looked down curiously. "Is this some custom of greeting I'm not aware of?"

Ikuo looked up and instantly grinned, covering up his previous ogling of the girl's form. "Ah, my bad. You were asking my name, weren't you?"

Sai merely nodded once in response, still faintly puzzled.

With another smirk, the blonde grabbed the artist's hand and tugged her towards him so that he could pull the appendage to his lips. The dark-haired girl simply stared at him as he grinned roguishly.

"You can just call me Suave and Charming." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and winked.

Sai faked a smile again, remembering what the books had said about being 'polite.' "Pleased to meet you, Charming-san." She only hoped that was the correct suffix...

The three members of Team 10 stared at her stunned for a moment.

Well... That was a first.

Ikuo quickly got over his shock and proceeded to look up at Seiichi and grin.

"I _like_ this girl."

.

.

* * *

_Explanation: Sai thought Ikuo's name was "Suave and Charming", so she thought she was __supposed to call him "Charming-san" in keeping with his name like Seiichi and Nariko told her to.  


* * *

_

A/N: *grins* Ain't Sai just a doll? Lol. You got love that clulessness. It's just too funny..._  
_


	17. End of Akako & Ryoko Battle

A/N: This mostly came about because I had this mental image of Akako freaking out and screaming during her battle with Ryoko. I wanted to write that, so here you have it.

Anyway, Akako's never been hit before. Let's just say the idea scared her a little. Let's say Ryoko might have actually gotten a REAL hit in, just a scratch, made her bleed a bit. Akako's never been physically hurt before. She overreacts.

Thus, the freak-out screaming fit. What can you do?

And I was trying to build up to it through the "No"s. I don't think I succeeded and I'm not happy with it, but I tried.

* * *

#17

Name: End of Akako/Ryoko Battle

Words: 1388

Characters: FemGaara (Akako), FemRockLee (Ryoko), FemYashamaru (Yasuko), FemKankuro (Kaneko), MaleTemari (Tetsuya), FemGai (Fukuyo), FemNaruto (Nariko), MaleSakura (Seiichi), FemKakashi (Kairi)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

Akako's wide eyes desperately worked to follow Ryoko as the older girl ran around her with inhuman speed, kicking up a strong wind that whipped the young sand-nin's hair and clothing. The red-head's eyes grew wider, her heart pounded harder, a cold sweat beaded on her forehead, and an odd wetness gathered in her visible eye.

_'No... No... No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! No! __No!..._

_...no.'_

_"__**Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!**__"_

Everyone flinched as the scream echoed throughout the large room.

"What the-!" Nariko cried, covering her ears.

Akako continued as she tightly clutched her skull, fingers digging into her scalp and tangling in her hair, as she fell to her knees, back bent over so that her brow nearly touched her thighs.

Ryoko continued to race around the girl as if she didn't hear. The blood and adrenaline rushing to her head from the opening of the gates had given her a one-track mind with no room for any thoughts but that of completing her ultimate attack.

Kaneko turned deathly pale and took a step back, swallowing hard as she recognized the signs. Her eyes darted around the room fearfully as if measuring its size. _'No way... She can't. Not _now. _This place isn't big enough! If she were to... in here...'_ She shivered at the thought, dark eyes wide and nothing like the confident, sadistic girl of before.

While Tetsuya did not step back or pale quite like his sister had, his grip tightened on the railing and a droplet of sweat dribbled down the side of his face.

Yasuko, on the other hand, watched her niece with startled, sea foam green eyes as the girl proceeded to scream without stop.

_'Oh no... I haven't seen Akako-sama this frightened in years. This is...'_ Memories bombarded the woman and she snapped her head to the side to lock her gaze on to the other girl's sensei.

_'Come on, Ryoko...'_ Fukuyo thought, ignoring the scream as she watched her student anxiously. _'Just a little more and you've got her...'_

"Stop the match!"

All eyes snapped to Yasuko as she desperately looked to the exam proctor.

"What!" the proctor yelled back at the blonde, trying to be heard over the screaming.

"Please!" Yasuko cried. "Stop the match!"

"What are you saying?" Fukuyo demanded. "It's not over yet!"

Yasuko whipped her head to look at the dark-haired woman.

"Please, I beg of you!" Yasuko pleaded. "You must stop the match right now!"

Fukuyo frowned. "Look, if you're worried about your student, I can understand that, but-"

"It's not that!" Yasuko interrupted, desperate and worried.

Fukuyo continued, tone reassuring. "Ryoko won't kill-"

"If you don't stop the match, your student will _die! Please!_" the sand-nin screamed, tears shining at the corners of her eyes.

The dark-haired woman cut off, startled by the woman's words. "What?..."

By this point, Akako's screaming had halted, the girl going silent as she rose back to her feet, face shadowed.

At that same moment, Ryoko chose to finally execute her attack.

"No..." Yasuko whispered, clutching the rail tightly. _'Akako-sama, please... don't...'_

Too fast for anyone to react, Ryoko kicked Akako into the air. Then, faster still, she went through the motions of the reverse lotus, pounding and kicking until she had drilled the redhead into the floor. A heavy explosion rocked the area as the leaf nin went flying, and she rolled to a stop nearby.

There was silence for a moment but for Ryoko's hard breathing as the dust cleared to reveal Akako's battered and unconscious form in the middle of the large crater.

Even as bruised and beaten as she was, a grin split Ryoko's tired face as she wobbled precariously. "Did I...? I..."

Fukuyo smiled and looked at Yasuko. "See? What did I-"

But then, the blonde's eyes widened. _"__**No!**__"_

Fukuyo snapped her head around just in time to see Akako, sand dripping off her body menacingly, with one hand held out towards Ryoko's unprotected back.

"What!" Fukuyo cried in shock. "When did she-"

But she was unable to finish, for just as Ryoko turned her exhausted form around, eyes wide with terror, a wave of sand crashed down upon her pupil.

With a large burst of speed, the black-haired girl managed to escape most of the deadly grains, but Akako's eyes turned murderous. Her fingers flexed...

"_Akako-sama,__don't!_" Yasuko cried out in desperation.

...and clenched.

"_Subaku no kyuu!_" she hissed, her visible eye bloodshot.

An agonizing crack split the air as Ryoko's arm and leg snapped, and the girl's pain-filled scream filled the room. Ryoko crashed to the ground, eyes screwed shut and unable to move as the sand descended upon her once more.

Akako began to grin sadistically, preparing to go in for the kill, but her visible eye shot wide open as the sand was stopped and blown away to reveal the girl's sensei.

Yasuko watched the scene as her shoulders slumped, relief filling her pale green orbs. "Ah... Thank goodness..."

Akako stared at the dark-haired woman in shock. Images pounded into her brain and she cringed, one palm pressed tightly to her head. She trembled as her temples throbbed, lifting her other hand to her skull as she fell to her knees again.

"Akako-sama..." Yasuko murmured, appearing beside her niece and placing a hand on the young girl's back in a comforting manner.

The redhead slapped the appendage away, and the blonde's eyes saddened.

Akako ignored her to look at the woman in the green jumpsuit, who continued to stare her down. "Why?... Why would you... protect her?... She..."

Fukuyo observed as Yasuko's eyes saddened and the sand nin turned her gaze away.

The dark-haired jounin stood there for a moment, turning over her thoughts and memories of her young protege. She smiled fondly at the young sand ninja, a softness in her eyes that belied the tenderness she felt for the exhausted girl who lay beaten behind her.

"Because she..." Fukuyo locked eyes with Akako. "...is my special, lovable student." She smiled again. "...And she is very, _very_ precious to me."

The redhead stared at the woman with her sea-foam green eye, just as beaten as her opponent but somehow still able to stand. After a moment more, she closed the dark-ringed orb, the sand returning to her gourd as she walked off without a word.

Yasuko stared after her, a mournful expression on her face, which was mostly hidden by her mask but reflected through her eyes. _'Akako-sama...'_

"I declare the winner to be... Subaku no Akako!" the proctor shouted, hand raised.

"Sensei, I don't understand," Seiichi said, looking at Kairi confused. "Ryoko had her. We saw her body in the crater, so how...?"

"Actually, look again," the jounin said, pointing at the crater.

"Huh?" Nariko's brows furrowed as she and Seiichi peered down at the battle scene, only to see "Akako" turn back into sand and follow the younger girl before disappearing into the gourd.

"A double made out of sand? But when?" Seiichi stared in shock. "Ryoko was so fast..."

"It was just before the attack," Kairi said. "While everyone had been focused upon the girl's sensei and just as she stood again. She switched herself out for a copy made of sand."

Nariko looked down at the battlefield, frowning. _'Ryoko...'_


	18. Team 7 Tea Shop Blurb

A/N: I was just watching that Naruto episode a few months back and it came to the Tea Shop scene where they meet Idate for the first time. This idea just sort of hit me and I had to write it. Lol. I'm actually rather pleased with how it came out.

Oh, Seiichi wishes and Nariko mourns. Lol.

* * *

#18

Name: Team 7 Tea Shop Blurb (Anime Ep. 102)

Words: 759

Characters: FemSasuke (Sakaye), FemNaruto (Nariko), MaleSakura (Seiichi)

Warnings: None

Pairings: Slight SeiiSaka (SasuSaku), if you wish it to be there

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

_Based off Naruto episode 102 - Mission: Help an Old Friend in the Land of Tea!_

* * *

"And for you, dear?" the elderly woman inquired.

"...Just rice," Sakaye said after a short pause.

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment with your orders," the woman smiled as she left.

Nariko glanced at her rival and pulled a face. "That's _it_? You're just going to have rice?" She eyed the Uchiha's tiny waist and waved a hand at the girl as she scowled. "You're pretty much a tooth pick as it is! Would it really hurt to gain a few pounds?" She shut her eyes, eyebrows drawn together and hands raised beside her in an almost shrugging motion. "I mean, come on, what guy would want a twig?"

The dark-haired girl frowned and narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Nariko!" Seiichi hissed. "Shut up! You have no right to talk. Besides…" He then turned his gaze to Sakaye and smiled hesitantly. "I think you look great the way you are, Sakaye-chan…"

The pale genin merely shut her eyes and smirked slightly. "Hn. You probably could go without a few pounds, Ditz…"

"_Eh!_" the blonde cried, standing up in her seat and shaking a fist. "I'm sorry! What was that? Did you just call me _fat!_"

Seiichi grimaced and clutched one ear as he glared at the short genin. "Knock it off, Nariko! We're in a restaurant and you're killing my ear drums!" He pulled his hand away and frowned at it, almost as if to check for blood.

The female jinchuuriki pouted as she turned to the pink-haired genin across from her. "But Seiichi-kun…"

The boy gave her a tired, irritated look. "Just sit down already."

With a sulky glare towards Sakaye, Nariko sat and crossed her arms while proceeding to glower at her rival.

Seiichi simply placed a hand to his face and sighed.

"Here's your meal!" the woman said cheerfully as she returned with their food. "Enjoy!"

The pink-haired boy pulled his palm away to smile politely at her. "Thank you, ma'am. I'm sure we will."

The brunette laughed and waved her hand. "Oh, how polite and what a charming young man!" She grinned. "That young lady over there must be very lucky to have you."

Seiichi's brows furrowed as his smile faltered. "Young lady?..."

"Oh, yes," the woman nodded. "She must be very grateful to have such a nice young man as you for her boyfriend."

Instantly Nariko perked up and beamed. "I know, right?" she chirped, giving the pink-haired boy a giggle. "Isn't Seiichi-kun just the cutest?"

The boy went pale at the implication, eyes widening. He silently mouthed the word "Boyfriend" and gave the blonde a shocked look.

Sakaye eyed them quietly, fingers laced together beneath her nose.

"Mm-hm!" The older woman agreed with a nod.

Nariko grinned again. _'Even total strangers can tell that me and Seiichi-kun are perfect together! I can't believe it. This is great! Now if only Seiichi-kun could…'_

Suddenly, the elder turned towards Sakaye with a grin. "You sure managed to catch a good one here. Best be careful or someone else might try to nab him from you." She glanced at Nariko and then back to the Uchiha with a wink before laughing heartily.

The blonde gaped in horrified shock. _'…eh?… _Eh!_ Wh-what! Why her? Why can't she think it's me, huh!'_ The short genin whimpered as she wept comically upon the table.

Sakaye shut her eyes and picked up her bowl of rice, expression blank. "We're not dating."

Shoulders slumping in relief as he realized who the elder brunette had truly meant, Seiichi smiled at the woman and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Heh heh. Yeah… I wish."

The older woman blinked. "Oh… Oh!" One hand flew to her mouth in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I just thought… The looks…"

The Uchiha spared her a brief glance as Seiichi grimaced and laughed nervously. "Um… yeah. No, we're not… together." He frowned and gave the dark-haired girl a half-wistful, half-frustrated look before turning to his meal.

"Right! Right!" She bowed slightly. "My apologies. I'll just leave you to your meal then…" As she left, she frowned and muttered disappointedly to herself. "And such a cute couple too…"

Seiichi laughed anxiously and shrugged to himself as he focused on his meal a little more than necessary, while Nariko grumbled sulkily to herself as she dug into her soup.


	19. You're Worried?

#19

Name: "You're worried?"

Words: 170

Characters: MaleSakura (Seiichi), FemRockLee (Ryoko)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

"Just... be careful, okay?" Seiichi said, frowning down at the red-headed sand nin.

Silence reigned, and puzzled by the sudden quiet, Seiichi turned back to the green-clad girl. He stiffened on seeing the overt look of touched adoration on Ryoko's face.

"You're... worried? About me?" she inquired in a higher than normal voice, hands clasped before her and tears brimming in her eyes.

The pinkette swallowed nervously. "Er, well... I think worried is a bit of a... _strong_ word..."

Without warning, the long-lashed girl latched on to his arm.

"Oh, Seiichi-kun! The stronger, the better!" she cried.

"Uh, yeah..." Seiichi replied, attempting to tug away from her. "I... I want my arm back..."

The genin flinched as Ryoko merely gripped tighter, grinning broadly as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh, oh, my youthful samurai in shining armor!" Ryoko exclaimed. "I will stay well and unharmed! Just for you."

"Uh-huh," Seiichi grimaced, sweat dribbling down his brow. "That's nice, but arm..."

The older genin simply continued to hug the limb happily.

* * *

A/N: Because I wanted to use the term "Youthful Samurai in Shining Armor." Lol.

And because Ryoko has a strong grip and is currently crushing the blood flow in Seiichi's arm. *snicker*


	20. Late Arrival

#20

Name: Late Arrival

Words: 107

Characters: FemKakashi (Kairi), FemSasuke (Sakaye), FemNaruto (Nariko)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

_Based off Kakashi and Sasuke's late entrance in the final part of the Chunin Exams with Kakashi's lame excuse of "You wouldn't believe the traffic..."_

* * *

"Sorry we're late," Kairi said, grinning somewhat sheepishly beneath her mask, "but you wouldn't believe the wardrobe troubles we had. My student simply _insisted_ on the bandages..."

Sakaye's eyebrow twitched and she glared at the jounin. "_That_ was not my fault. If you had let me wear them in the first place and hadn't kept _purposely_ tangling them, we would have been here _early_..."

"Now, now," the older kunoichi clucked, wagging a finger. "You shouldn't be angry with me for something you could have avoided. I still say the bandages are too much..."

"Sakaye-gaki!" Nariko exclaimed, interrupting their conversation. "It's about time! We've been waiting _forever..._"


	21. I Won't Let You!

#21

Name: "I Won't Let You!"

Words: 169

Characters: FemSasuke (Sakaye), MaleSakura (Seiichi)

Warnings: None

Pairings: Slight SeiiSaka, if you wish it to be there

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

_Based off the scene where Sasuke goes all curse mark in the Forest of Death and Sakura stops him.

* * *

_

_._

_.  
_

Sakaye grunted softly as Seiichi's form collided into her, limbs wrapping around her body to bind her arms to her sides and hold her in place.

In her new, empowered state, Sakaye could have easily escaped his grip, but instead, she glanced back at him silently.

"...Let go," she said simply in the dark tone her voice had obtained.

Seiichi's hold on her merely tightened, and he gritted his teeth. "No, Sakaye-chan. I _won't_ let you do this!" His grip on her increased, and he pulled her a little closer. "I _can't_ let you do this. This isn't _you_..."

"Seiichi..." she warned.

His body tensed. "No! You kill her..." He trailed off, arms tightening around her once more. "I can't- No... I _won't_ let you have a murder on your conscience."

There was quiet for a long, heavy moment. Then, slowly, the marks receded from Sakaye's form.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Seiichi is more aggressive demanding to Sakura's tear-filled pleading. One example of how reactions change with gender.


	22. I Can't Hurt Her

#21

Name: "I Can't Hurt Her..."

Words: 135

Characters: FemSasuke (Sakaye), MaleSakura (Seiichi)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None (Do one character's feelings for another count as a pairing? I don't really think so.)

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

_Based on the First Meeting with Sasuke in 2 ½ years, but Seiichi is not halted by a Yamato in his actions._

_

* * *

_.

.

Seeing his chance, Seiichi charged at the dark-haired girl who had formerly been his teammate, fist ready to knock her unconscious and take her back. His feet pounded the ground, his teeth clenched, their eyes met...

And at once, he realized... he couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt her; he could never hurt her. Not Sakaye-chan...

Thus, it was in that moment he made his mistake...

He hesitated.

Sakaye then took the moment to dodge his punch, her body sliding past his for one brief moment, before she used his own momentum against him by grabbing his arm and shoulder and shoving him across the rocky clearing.

Unable to stop himself, he flew head over heels in the dirt, skidding to a stop as his back collided with the cliff face, leaving a sizable dent.

.

.

_"All this training, all this time. I thought I was ready... But I can't hurt her. _Never_ her..._

_...Not Sakaye-chan."_

.

"Love is when hurting her will hurt you more."  
- Anonymous


	23. Prettier than Ichiko

#23

Name: **Prettier Than Ichiko**

Words: 228

Characters: FemSasuke (Sakaye), MaleSakura (Seiichi), FemOrochimaru (Orika)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

_Based off the scene where Orochimaru confronts Sasuke and Sakura in the Forest of Death. The "girl" below is Orika's Grass genin disguise, which does not look exactly the same as Orochimaru's. I recommend observing my drawing of it over at my DeviantART page, the link of which is in my gallery.  
_

_

* * *

_

.

.

"Oh, look how pretty you are," the girl cooed softly, brushing the Uchiha's cheek. "You may come to be even more beautiful than Ichiko..."

Sakaye's expression twitched and altered slightly at her sister's name, but not enough to mean that she had truly escaped whatever spell they'd been placed under.

"Who... are you?" Sakaye's voice could come out in no more than a dazed whisper.

The girl smiled gently. "Orika, mother to those who are..." She brushed the genin's bangs back and tucked them behind her ear in a maternal manner. "...lost."

The action was strange considering the girl appeared not much older than her, but quite unwillingly, Sakaye felt tears well within her eyes. She jerked. What... What the hell! Why was she-?

She trembled slightly. Something about this girl... Her thoughts were... being... al... tered...

Her mind went hazy, and a sob tore itself from her throat.

"Sh..." the girl murmured, pulling Sakaye to her like a mother would a child in a comforting gesture. "I'm here... I'm here..."

Sakaye could only sob again without understanding why.

Seiichi observed, feeling strangely disconnected from himself. He felt almost... lethargic, but not really tired. He knew what was going on, but the voice in the back of his mind almost seemed muted... and he didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to, though somehow he felt like he should...

.

.

* * *

A/N: I want to be clear. Orika is not exactly the same person as Orochimaru, if you can't already tell from this little snippet. I speak to those who watch me here on Fanfiction, but not on DeviantART. On DA, I have this all explained, from how Orochimaru's new gender has changed him/her goal/motivation-wise to why she speaks and acts the way she does. I dislike repeating myself, so please feel free to read her "Backstory" on DA. I refuse to type out that whole explanation again here.

However, I will at least explain this "haziness" and sudden breakdown on Sakaye's part.

My explanation on the DA version of this story:

_Anyway, this is what Orika's like. She speaks and your mind becomes hazy. Her voice is like honey, silk; it wraps around you and your thoughts become fuzzy. It's like a spell, but not. Charisma to the extreme, maybe? I don't know. It's the way she is though. It makes it so that you really can't help but like her._

_And it is this "spell" that brings Sakaye to this odd fit of tears. It's as I said; Orika just has that power._

In my opinion, this inability to help but like her is a little more frightening than being generally disgusted or terrified of the "villian."_  
_


	24. Please Bring Her Back

#24

Name: **"Please Bring Her Back..."  
**

Words: 549

Characters: FemShikamaru (Shinako), MaleSakura (Seiichi), FemChouji (Chouko), FemSasuke (Sakaye), FemNaruto (Nariko), Brief Mention: MaleIno (Ikuo)

Warnings: None

Pairings: Slight One-sided IkuoShina (ShikaIno), Slight SeiiSaka (SasuSaku)

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

_Based off the moment when Sakura stops Shikamaru and his team at the gates. Sakura immediately begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back. Seiichi takes a different approach..._

_

* * *

_

.

.

"You've already tried," Shinako logically reasoned. "Besides, you have too many emotional attachments to this mission."

_'And Nariko doesn't!'_ Seiichi wanted to scream, but the male genin clenched his jaw and restrained himself.

"I can _help_," Seiichi insisted through gritted teeth. "Just let me-"

"Didn't you hear me?" Shinako inquired with irritation. "You can't _come_. You'll be a hindrance, not a help given your... _affections_." The Nara shut her eyes. "It's one reason Ikuo wouldn't be any good here either." She said this bitterly and Chouko gave her friend a sympathetic look.

The male genin remained silent, hating the truth that rung in those words.

_"Seiichi..."_

Eyes falling shut, his hands balled into fists at his sides. If she had managed to distract him that much with just one kiss... As much as he wanted to deny it, Seiichi knew the lazy genin – chunin, he corrected himself – was right. The angry tension slipped out of him instantly, shoulders slumping with a resigned helplessness. He reopened his eyes and allowed them to rest on his blonde teammate.

The concerned, empathetic stare made his heart thud painfully. He knew of her feelings for him, though he himself did not return them, and that made his request all that much harder to ask of her.

"Nariko..." he muttered reluctantly.

The girl observed him quietly for a long moment, expression unreadable, which unsettled him somewhat.

Nariko noted the tired plea in his eyes. She may have been rather oblivious – even she could admit that – but she wasn't completely dense. She knew what Seiichi wanted...

_The pink-haired boy swiftly wrapped his arms around his crush, startling the girl._

_"Heh heh," he chuckled desperately. "You're okay. You're... You're okay..."_

_The blonde observed the strange expression that consumed her rival's face. She looked... almost-confused, lost, as if uncertain how to take such a reaction. Nariko's eyes widened when, after a moment, the pale limbs slipped around the red-clad form and hesitantly returned the gesture. The uncertain expression remained as Seiichi continued to hug her, appearing to be so consumed in his relief that he had not noticed the female Uchiha's response, but she made no move to end the contact and in fact, moved her chin to lightly rest on the boy's shoulder._

_The whiskered girl regarded her two teammates silently, expression blank, but after a moment she smiled, blue orbs shining strangely._

Seiichi huffed a breath through his nose. He wasn't going to refrain from asking like a coward. He had to say it!

"Nariko, I-" the male genin began.

"You really care about her... ne, Seiichi-kun?"

The pinkette jerked his head in surprise. "Nariko..."

The blonde beamed at him, eyes sliding shut. "Don't worry. I promise I'll bring her back. You can count on it!"

Seiichi stared at her, puzzled by the blonde's behavior.

_'Is this... really Nariko?' _he thought with a frown. _'Not that long ago, she'd have been pouting over me focusing so much on Sakaye-chan instead of her, but now...'_

Sighing, he shook his head lightly. Girls; he'd never understand them. Even so, he smiled slightly, the best he could manage given the situation at hand.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

The blonde giggled. "Hey! Don't thank me yet. I haven't done anything!"

"Still..." Seiichi muttered. "Thanks."

.

.

_Sometimes the hardest favors to ask are the ones we want the most. _

Seiichi wants to come. He doesn't want to give up on his Sakaye-chan, but Shinako points out the faults in that plan and Seiichi must admit defeat. This leads him to ask Nariko to do the one thing he can't...

_"Please..."_


	25. Orika sensei

#25

Name: **"Orika-sensei..."  
**

Words: 68

Characters: FemOrochimaru (Orika), MaleAnko (Atsushi)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

_This is when Atsushi first gets his curse mark._

_

* * *

_

.

.

"Orika-sensei," Atsushi sobbed. "It _hurts_..."

The dark-haired woman cradled him closer to her, like one might an infant or a toddler, her palm pressing his face into her neck. "Sh..." she murmured. "I know, Atsushi-chan. I know."

Normally, the boy hated when his mentor called him that, but he was currently in too much pain to care. He simply groaned helplessly, sweat and tears slipping down his cheeks.

.

.

_"She might be an s-class criminal, a murderer, a freak, and she may have experimented in ways you claim to be 'horrific'..._

_...But she_ did _love us. That much you can't deny."_


	26. You LIKE me! You DO!

#26

Name: **"You _like_ me! You _do!_"  
**

Words: 109

Characters: MaleSakura (Seiichi), FemNaruto (Nariko)

Warnings: None

Pairings: Could be SeiiNari (NaruSaku), if you really squint and want it to be there

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

_Seiichi is nice to Nariko and the blonde takes it in a way that he does _not_ want her to...

* * *

_.

.

"What?" Seiichi snapped, annoyed and embarrassed by the blonde's continued staring.

Nariko's grin widened, hands clasped beneath her chin and a rosy hue to her cheeks.

"You _like_ me," she giggled happily. "You _really_ like me!"

The male genin jerked, a sense of apprehension and horror consuming him. "What? No! No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!" she exclaimed eagerly. "You really, really do!"

"No, _no_..." Seiichi warned, stepping back as the girl advanced towards him. "You're crazy. I don't like you. Nariko, don't come near me... Nariko. _Nariko__!_"

The boy groaned as she excitedly glomped him, ignoring his protests.

"Oh, you don't have to pretend anymore, Seiichi-kun!" she squealed.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Assumably the aftermath of the first time Seiichi is nice to the blonde. Seiichi is already embarrassed about it without Nariko making a big deal of it. Lol.

Seiichi: This is why I don't like being nice to you!

Nariko: *isn't listening* X3

This is early on in the Team 7 days. They haven't been hanging around long enough for Seiichi to admit that Nariko isn't as much a pest as her thought her to be but long enough that he's not annoyed with her for _everything._


	27. That's 201, not 301

#27

Name: **That's 201, not 301.  
**

Words: 544

Characters: MaleSakura (Seiichi), FemSasuke (Sakaye), _Name not Mentioned:_ FemIzumo (Izo), FemKotetsu (Kotone), FemRockLee (Ryoko), MaleTenTen (Takeshi), FemNeji (Nami)

Warnings: None

Pairings: Can be SeiiSaka (SasuSaku), if you want it to be

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

_Seiichi is feeling low, but a mishap on their way to the Chunin Exams cheers him up, and... he has a new admirer?_

_#1: Love At First Sight takes place shortly after this._

_

* * *

_

.

.

Team 7 came closer to the crowd, and the cries from within became clear. As they made their way through, Seiichi frowned, the sign above the door catching his eye.

His eyebrows drew down and his green orbs narrowed. Something about the numbers seemed... off.

_'Yeah,_ sure._ Not only am I worse than Nariko, I'm seeing things _too_...'_ The boy slumped slightly, ignoring the sign and giving the scene before him a half-hearted glance.

"We're just saving you brats from yourselves," the girl at the door said, "and saving trouble for the proctors. Why make them have to deal with _all_ of you losers?"

"Interesting theory," Sakaye spoke up as she stepped forward, startling those around her, "but you best let me pass. I have business on the 3rd floor and can't be bothered with that silly illusion of yours."

Seiichi jolted at that, ignoring the confused whispers around him to lock eyes on the numbers that had seemed off before.

"The sign..." he breathed, eyes widening at the realization. He _wasn't_ seeing things. The numbers... They were wrong!

The Uchiha smirked at the boy's soft mutter, turning her gaze towards him. "But you'd already noticed it. Right, Seiichi?"

The pink-haired genin jerked his head towards the girl in shock, and she could clearly see his mind whirring through his eyes.

"You're the most analytical of our squad," she said, "and by far, the best at recognizing illusions, having been the only one of us to experience a true genjutsu first-hand."

Seiichi stared at her for a moment, silent and stunned. Of course he had noticed the illusion, but he'd thought...

He'd thought he was supposed to be worse than Nariko, but... If he didn't know any better, he'd have said Sakaye had just... _complimented_ him. Not only that, but she had commended his skill and, in so many words, told him that he was better that _her, __**Uchiha Sakaye**_ at something.

Seiichi felt his chest swell and a grin bloom upon his features. _'Thanks, Sakaye-chan...'_

He tilted his chin up, expression self-assured. "Of course I did! It's only a simple barrier illusion." The corners of his lips pulled higher on his cheeks, and his fingers pushed back through his bangs. "Quite obviously, we're still on the 2nd floor, _not_ the 3rd."

The two girls barring their path smirked as the sign above them transformed into a 201 rather than the 301 they had seen before.

The green-clothed girl, who had been knocked back earlier, watched Seiichi, a look of awed adoration forming upon her face.

"H-How cool!" she whispered, clasping her hands together as a grin stretched her visage and red bloomed on her cheeks. "So smart... and cute too!" She giggled.

Her male teammate glanced at her, curious by the sudden change in her demeanor. Eyes following her line of sight, his eyebrows rose and then fell again as he grimaced.

"Are you serious?" he said, voice tinged with disbelief. "The kid with the _pink_ hair?..."

"Pink is my favorite color..." she sighed dreamily, hearts almost literally floating above her head.

"I thought it was green..." the brunette half-muttered to his white-eyed teammate.

The girl remained silent, but regarded the long-lashed girl with what might have been interpreted as an exasperated stare.

.

.

* * *

A/N: So, Sakaye is nice (GASP!) and helps her teammate out when he's feeling a little down –Though, that was her fault in the first place... – but Seiichi appreciates it none the less. Lol.

Also, Takeshi puzzles over both Ryoko's choice in men and changing color preferences, while Nami simply exasperates over her teammate.


	28. Cling to Life

#28

Name: **"Cling to Life..."  
**

Words: 549

Characters: FemSasuke (Sakaye), FemItachi (Ichiko)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

_Aneki:_ polite form of big sister and the female version of _Aniki__  
_

* * *

_Based on Manga Chapter 403_

* * *

.

.

_"Run, run, and cling to life like the very coward you are..."_

– Uchiha Itachi

.

.

**_"_****_Why!_**" she screamed – Desperately? Angrily? – choking back a harsh sob. "Why are you doing this! It's not-"

Her throat closed up and she gagged, both at the sensation and her own horrified revulsion. Everything within her furiously rebelled against the image that forced her thoughts, her feelings into such cataclysmic chaos.

"You..." she forced out, tone and body exceedingly shaky and consumed with tremors. "I..."

The figure before her stood silently, the unfamiliar, nightmarish red orbs regarding the younger with an odd and, though she could not yet recognize it, painfully weary look.

"...You can not possibly understand," the elder whispered softly, so quietly it was uncertain if her sister could even hear. "Nor would I ever wish you to."

The youngest Uchiha felt a sudden throb within her skull and she teetered precariously forward on her toes, but then, she thrust herself down into a crouch, so that her knees thudded harshly and painfully against the packed dirt path.

Her eyes burned and she dry-heaved momentarily, fiercely wrestling with the disorientation the heat caused and the sensation of her vision blurring and swimming before her. Each breath suddenly seemed painful and her sight faded briefly into black.

The phenomenon terrified her so greatly that she jerked and trembled as the darkness dissipated instantly with the motion. Recalling the circumstances of her current encounter, she then snapped her head upwards, locking her gaze with the sharingan of her sibling and noting that the older girl suddenly looked strangely startled.

The murderer of their clan regarded the younger, mouth slightly parted in wonder. However, the expression appeared for but a brief second or two before vanishing without a trace.

"Become strong, baby sister," she said softly, presenting no indication that her face had been anything but blank. "Hate me. Detest me." Her eyes, an ominous mixture of scarlet and black, flashed in a manner that made Sakaye shiver and tears quiver on the very edges of her lashes. "_Despise_ me... Run. _Live_... Cling to this pathetic, insignificant existence you call life. Attain these eyes that make you tremble and shrink like the very coward you are."

Ichiko shifted her form to turn away from her sibling, yet made no move to begin her callous abandonment of the girl. Instead, she titled her head to glance over her shoulder, immobilizing Sakaye further.

"Then," she continued solemnly, "and only then, you will seek me out and face me. With these same eyes, you will battle me and take your revenge for this pale, pathetic shadow of a clan.

"Make it your one goal in life to murder the one who so coldly murdered your mother, your father, your aunts and uncles... Make my death the only thought within your mind, the only motivation that will drive you to train and train, so that you may attain satisfaction, completion... contentment."

The small, ebony-haired child observed her sister with wide, confused eyes, but listened carefully, imprinting each word within her mind.

"I am your only roadblock, discounting your own weakness," Ichiko firmly stated, though her voice raised no higher than its quiet monotone. "Keep that in mind... and never forget."

With that, the thirteen-year-old ANBU captain finally vanished through the air, not to be seen again until five years to come.

.

.


	29. Now, Now, Play Nice

#29

Name: **"Now, Now, Play Nice."  
**

Words: 566

Characters: FemNaruto (Nariko), FemIruka (Izumi), FemKakashi (Kairi)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

___Nariko's two sensei interact but just can't seem to get off on the right foot._

___...Or perhaps one just doesn't want to.

* * *

_

___._

___.  
_

Nariko's face suddenly lit up entirely as she caught sight of a familiar brunette.

"_Izumi-sensei!_" she squealed happily.

The female chunin barely had a moment to turn and acknowledge the cry when her former student tackled her, instantly latching her orange-clad arms around the woman's waist in a painfully tight hug.

Izumi grunted with the impact but somehow managed to remain standing; one of the many skills she'd developed from being around the blonde for so long. Of course, the over-exuberant hugs had only begun shortly after the "Kyyubi" incident as the brunette liked to call it, when she had, during the aftermath of it all, first hugged her student and perhaps – as much as it broke Izumi's heart to think about – had given her student her first hug.

The chunin saddened slightly at the thought, but her expression immediately transformed into a strained grimace as the blonde genin tightened her grip around her former teacher's waist.

"Ngh... Nariko, i-it's nice to see you too, but... Ah!" Izumi managed out, gasping slightly when she thought she heard something pop. "Too tight!"

The whiskered girl giggled as she loosened her hold but did not release it and beamed up at the now panting chunin, who was carefully prodding her rib cage. "Hi, Izumi-sensei!"

The brunette couldn't help the smile that quirked her lips as she chuckled and looked down at the girl. "Hello, Nariko."

"Ah, Izumi-chan, what a pleasant surprise."

The brown-eyed teacher frowned suddenly as she lifted her gaze to the silver-haired jounin who now taught the preteen clinging to her middle. Izumi's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that, Kairi-_san_," she replied, voice tinged with reluctance as she added emphasis to the proper suffix. "I don't believe we know each other well enough for it to be appropriate."

Kairi smiled beneath her mask, her single visible eye curving upwards. "I don't know, Izumi-_chan_. I think we've had some rather... _stirring_ conversations."

Izumi pursed her lips, irritated not only with the lightly condescending tone, but also at being reminded of the argument she'd made when the jounin had recommended her team for the chunin exam.

However, she forced a smile on to her features, though her brown eyes burned with anger. "Please refrain from antagonizing me in front of my students," the chunin said tightly, referring to the blonde in her arms and the two genin hanging slightly behind Kairi; one regarding the exchange with indifference and the other with confusion.

The silver-haired kunoichi tilted her head slightly. "They're not your students anymore."

Izumi's jaw clenched and, much to her displeasure, her cheeks flushed. However subtle the jounin had made it, it was still clear to the chunin that Kairi was mocking her.

_'Every time!'_ the brunette thought furiously. _'Every time we meet, she insists on doing this!'_ The younger woman's expression soured minutely as she observed the masked female before her. _'Just what in the world did I ever do to you?...'_

With much effort, Izumi manage to work another smile, however angry, upon her face. "Be that as it may, _Kairi-san_, they were my students once, and I continue to ask that you not do such a thing in front of them."

The two women stared at each other for a long moment, Kairi's gaze turning strangely cold while Izumi's simply became fiercer, though the too-tight smile remained.

.

.

_You can bring two women together, but you can't make them get along._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_**Why does Kairi "pick on" Izumi/ not like her?**

I've actually got a bit of an idea of the reasoning behind that. See, we all know that Kairi's sensei would be Nariko's mother, right? And obviously Kairi's sensei, Mitsuko, never got a chance to be a mother to Nariko, correct? Well, let's just say Izumi acts kinda like a mother figure to Nariko. This does not please Kairi. The idea of someone other than her sensei, Nariko's real mother, bothers her and thus, she doesn't like Izumi for "attempting to replace her sensei," which is what it feels like a bit to Kairi.

Does that make any sense?


	30. Seeing, but Not Believing

#30

Name: **Seeing, but Not Believing  
**

Words: 276

Characters: FemSasuke (Sakaye), MaleKarin (Ken), MaleSakura (Seiichi), FemNaruto (Nariko), FemJuugo (Junko), FemKakashi (Kairi)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

_-gaki:_ It means Brat, but I have Nariko use it as a suffix for Sakaye, similar to how some people have Naruto called Sasuke "Sasuke-teme." Teme, of course, does not mean "bastard," as is the common belief, but in fact is a very rude way of saying "You."

* * *

.

_She would see, but could never believe._

_

* * *

_

.

.

Sometimes she would see them, her old teammates, in the faces of her new ones, this Team Hebi she had created.

When Ken would grow angry with Suri, when he growled and shouted at her, announcing aloud how annoying she was being, or when his fists would curl and his nostrils would flare with rage, she saw Seiichi.

But the pinkette had never attempted to actually harm Nariko, had only threatened, and Ken's slight smirk as he said "Sakaye-chan" held none of the warmth and sincerity of Seiichi's own gentle smile.

When Suri would giggle and grin, when she darted about with that mischievous expression she wore so well, the Uchiha would see Nariko.

But the whiskered girl had been much louder, never so eager to harm, and Suri's light "Sakaye" never ended with the "-gaki" she half-expected to hear.

When Junko stood and observed them all, when she watched over them in an odd sort of sense, the dark-haired teen saw Kairi.

But the masked jounin had been so teasing yet stern in opposition to Junko's calm gentleness, had never been as visibly unstable as the ginger-haired psycho, and Junko's eyes never shone like the elder kunoichi's had.

Yes, indeed, Sakaye would sometimes see her old teammates in this Team Hebi she had created.

But most often, she could not.

.

.

___Seeing is not always Believing._

___._

___.  
_


	31. The Third Confronts Orika

#31

Name: **The Third Confronts Orika  
**

Words: 313

Characters: FemOrochimaru (Orika), Sarutobi/Sandaime/Third Hokage (Yes, he is not gender bended. Why? You may see the self-imposed laws I have created for my Gender Bender on my DeviantART account. It explains all.)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

_Did you ever wonder what happened the night Sarutobi discovered Orika and she "snapped" as you may have read in her back story? This is how it went._

_By the way, if you haven't read her backs tory, you _will_ be confused.

* * *

_

.

.

"Sensei, don't you see?" Orika said, voice pleading yet oddly firm. "This is the only way!"

"These people were innocent, Orika!" Sandaime cried. "This is _wrong_!"

"...One must make sacrifices for the greater good."

"Greater good? Orika... You're being selfish."

"Don't I have the _**right**__!_ After how long I've waited and tried only to fail so many times... Why must I suffer so for the mistake of others? Is it wrong for me to want what should be a privilege naturally born to me? It's my right, isn't it? _Isn't it!_"

"She's getting hysterical," the ANBU by Sarutobi said, voice tense but anxious. "We need to act imme-"

"No," the Hokage replied. "Just a moment more."

"...Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Orika," the older man stated firmly. "You can't simply do this for the sake of-"

"One child, Sensei. Just _one_ child of my own to carry and hold within my arms. That's all I want."

"The end doesn't justify the means, Orika."

". . . What makes you so sure?"

"Orika, you can't-"

"How could you possibly understand! You're a _man_. You don't know how it feels, how badly it hurts." Orika inhaled raggedly, blinking hard. "... I'm empty, so empty. Forever empty, no matter how hard I work to be whole."

"...Orika there must be another-"

The woman suddenly looked enraged. "Haven't you been listening! There is no other way! Why do you think I've gone this _**far**__!_"

"Orika, calm down. We only-"

She seemed not to hear him, the anger appearing to have deafened her ears as well as clouded her eyes. "_You have no idea! You don't understand! How could you, you-__** you**__-!_"

"_**Orika!**_"

.

.

_'...When you attacked that night, a part of you broke, didn't it, Orika? (Your sanity perhaps?) I should have killed you. It was my duty as Hokage... But I couldn't..._

_...For I pitied you too much.'_

_._

_._

_Many have heard of Tough Love and its harshness..._

_...But what about a love that's too kind? A love mixed with pity for a woman you've known since her childhood?_

_Is the hesitation over a broken woman worth your village?_

_But now it's too late. You've made your choice._

_...Can you ever be happy with it?_

_._

_.  
_


	32. Entrance Ceremony

#32

Name: **Entrance Ceremony  
**

Words: 293

Characters: Sakaye (FemSasuke), Ichiko (FemItachi)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

My version of Sasuke's Entrance Ceremony.

* * *

_Itachi had to blackmail their father into attending, but who was there for Sakaye?_

* * *

**Aneki:** Older Sister; Female Version of Aniki

* * *

.

.

Today was the Entrance Ceremony for the Academy.

Sakaye bit her lip and looked around anxiously, searching for her sister amongst the crowd. Father had a mission, so she knew he wouldn't be there, and her mother had refused to come, but Aneki had promised...

Another scan of the unfamiliar faces and no sign of Ichiko.

Sakaye's head drooped and the sharp sting of disappointment brought an odd, but recognizable heat to her eyes. She worked to force back the tears and the Third's words of welcome were lost to her. The girl took in a slow, shaky breath as the assembly broke up, the students returning to their parents, who in turn went with their children to speak to the teachers.

The youngest Uchiha shut her eyes against the image, inhaling again and attempting to stop the trembling of her lips, but she jumped, sending the dark orbs open once more, at the touch of a hand on her shoulder. Jerking her head around, Sakaye saw her Aneki, black hair slightly disheveled and an apology in her dark orbs.

"I'm sorry I'm late," the older girl said, eyebrows drawing down in concern. "The mission lasted a little longer than I'd planned. Sakaye-chan..." she continued without pause and with a frown on her lips at her sister's wetter-than-normal eyes. "Are you alright?"

Sakaye stared at her for a moment before a grin split her face. "You came..."

Ichiko paused and smiled gently at her. "Silly Sakaye-chan, of course I did. I promised, didn't I?"

And it was on that long walk home, with Aneki's fingers wrapped around her own and that same gentle smile on both their lips, that Sakaye realized she had never loved her sister more.

.

.

* * *

With their family life, Ichiko would have never been able to convince her mother to go. With that being said and their father on a mission, who to attend but herself? She certainly couldn't leave her precious baby sister completely alone for it. And at least she tried to make it in time. It's the thought that counts and Sakaye seems to appreciate it greatly.


	33. Post Chapter 469 Confession

#33

Name: **Post-Chapter 469 Confession  
**

Words: 362

Characters: Kira (FemKiba), Seiichi (MaleSakura), Sakaye (FemSasuke), Ryoko (FemLee), Akimi (FemAkamaru), Sai (FemSai), Reference to Nariko (FemNaruto)

Warnings: **SPOILER ALERT for Manga Chapter 469; if you haven't read it, there will be Spoilers.**

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

_Kiba looked ticked after Sakura's "confession" to Naruto, but said nothing about it. Kira takes a more direct approach._

* * *

Based on Manga chapter 469; there will be spoilers if you haven't read it._  
_

* * *

.

.

After they had gone out of earshot, Kira punched him in the arm. _Hard._

Seiichi cried out more from shock than pain and grabbed his bicep, shooting her an angry, disbelieving look. "The hell-?"

"You _Idiot!_" Kira snarled. "Where the hell do you get off, telling her _that!_"

Seiichi narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What? I was just trying-"

"I don't care _what_ you were trying!" she snapped. "You don't _do_ that! Do you have any idea how you hurt her? She was on the verge of sobbing over your shoulder just now!"

Seiichi gritted his teeth, eyes tightening. "I just wanted to- I was trying to protect her!"

"Well you sure did a lousy job of it," Kira sneered.

"This was supposed to prevent her from hurting further!" he continued, frustrated. "I wanted to free her from that, but she wouldn't listen-"

"Yeah, because it was a load of bull, and she knew it!" growled the Inuzuka, baring her teeth. "I think she should let Uchiha be as much as you do, but lying to her that you love her is _not_ the way to go about it! How would _that_ protect her?"

"I just-"

"What if she had actually listened to you?" Kira interrupted, eyes tight and nostrils flaring with rage.

Seiichi opened his mouth again, but she cut him off.

"You seriously think she would have been fine and dandy when she found out you still had the hots for _Uchiha?_" Kira hissed furiously. "You call _that_ protecting her!"

Seiichi flushed slightly and ground his teeth. "I-" He paused suddenly and went silent. After a moment, he looked away.

"...Come on," Ryoko said softly, breaking the tense aura. "We should begin moving if we wish to catch up to Sakaye-san."

Kira glared at Seiichi a few seconds longer before sighing. "Yeah, right."

The pink-haired male silently slid past them, taking the lead, and Ryoko sent his back a pained, but worried glance.

Kira's expression tightened, but she said nothing; she only followed after with Akimi, Sai trailing quietly after.

.

* * *

.

_Occurs shortly after #4 of my Second Music Meme_

.

I love Sakura -don't get me wrong- and I completely see why she would have done what she did, why she might have thought it a good idea.

She just wanted to protect Naruto. After what Sai had told her, about him loving her and her promise hurting him, as well as how everyone depends on him too much, she thought she might be able to lessen his pain by releasing him, or so she thought, from his promise to her. (Of course, she was selling him short by thinking he was only doing it because of the promise, but that's not the point here.)

Also, she's a teenage girl. It's one of those situations where she KNOWS she shouldn't love Sasuke -he's bad, left the village, turned to the dark side, bad for her, etc. etc.- and that she SHOULD love Naruto -he's there, he loves her, has comforted her, been by her side, good guy, etc. etc.- but the problem is she doesn't. However, she tried to convince herself that she did, for both her and Naruto's sakes, and it turned out badly.

She overestimated the weight of his promise to her in his decision to bring Sasuke back and underestimated how much Sasuke means to him. (No, I'm not promoting NaruSasu/SasuNaru here. Back off.)

All in all, she meant well, but she went about it the wrong way. Those who said you should have done it differently, tell me: How would you have had her do it? You got any brilliant ideas?

Sakura-Haters: Give her a break. She tried.

.

That said, I have to say that, though Sakura meant well, it was stupid and a very bad idea, which only hurt them both in the process.

Therefore, it was an even stupider and even more of a bad idea with Seiichi, considering that girls are -NOT BEING SEXIST- more fragile emotionally than guys. He really hurt Nariko, and Kira knows that, hence the verbal slap-in-the-face she gives him.

Come on, Seiichi. You're smarter than that.


	34. Young Ken Meets Sakaye

#34

Name: **Young Ken meets Sakaye**

Words: 475

Characters: Ken (MaleKarin), Sakaye (FemSasuke)

Warnings: **SPOILER ALERT for Manga Chapter 482; if you haven't read it, there will be Spoilers. Same goes for Shippuden Episode 212.**

Pairings: One-sided KenSaka (SasuKarin); Or it could be recipricated if you want to see it that way. It's your perception, really.

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

___During the second portion of the Chunin Exams, a young Ken ends up separated from his teammates in the Forest of Death. He gets lost and stumbles across a –very attractive and very female– Konoha genin. (a.k.a. Sakaye) Stunned, he crouches behind a bush or tree and watches her as she washes her face in the river. As she's finishing up, she suddenly takes note of his presence and calls out..._

* * *

Based on Karin's flashback in Manga Chapter 482 and Shippuden Episode 212

* * *

.

.

"Who's there?"

Ken froze where he crouched, hidden away from the girl he had suddenly stumbled across – or so he had thought. Briefly wondering how she had known of his presence, he swallowed hard and stepped into view.

The Konoha genin narrowed her eyes at him and the red-head shifted uncomfortably, both unnerved and entranced by the dark orbs peering intently at him.

Her eyes slid to the headband around his forehead.

"Grass nin," she said, more to herself it seemed than him.

Ken watched her, taking in once more the pale skin, smooth dark hair, the full lips, and the long eyelashes shading those slanted eyes. She was, as he had thought earlier, very beautiful, even more so now that he could see her fully, and a strange heat simmered in his stomach and warmed his cheeks. He squirmed, faintly unsettled by the feeling, and swallowed again, though much harder than before.

Her eyes, seemingly content with the sight of his headband, flicked down to his hands where the scroll remained firmly clenched in one fist. A spark of interest sprung to life in the dark depths of her eyes, but sputtered out at the sight of black paper and the simple kanji for "earth" rather than the white "heaven" she sought.

"Just an Earth scroll..." she muttered, eyebrows drawing down in disappointment.

Ken's insides tightened for a moment at the sight, and he suddenly wished he held a heaven scroll instead. A strange desire to please the dark-haired genin gripped him tightly, and he felt he might give her the moon if she asked.

But she only shut her eyes and frowned, her lips thinning with the action. Then, she turned away and began to walk off.

"Wait-!" Ken suddenly blurted without meaning to, startling himself with his outburst.

The girl paused and glanced back at him, her curved form shifting about to face him.

The red-head remained speechless, unknowing of what he had thought to say or whether he had meant to do anything but have her turn to him again with those dark, dark eyes of hers...

One thin eyebrow quirked at his silence, and Ken suddenly felt awkward and flustered. He pushed his glasses up further, though they were already firmly pressed against the bridge of his nose, and swallowed for the third time during their brief encounter, his face warming again as he fidgeted.

Ken glanced at the girl's face, and his stomach flipped at the faint curve of her lips; not quite a smile, not quite a smirk, but something in between.

"Later," she said quietly, before finally leaving the area without another word.

And Ken stared after her mutely, wondering if this crazy warmth in his middle was love.

.

.

_"I would have given you everything, anything, if you'd only let me._

_Even now, as you prepare to kill me... I would do anything to see you smile once more."_


End file.
